How to annoy the six godgenerals
by Emberstar-phoenix lover
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old girl gets bored and tired god generals come back from a mission? Pranks and havoc of course! And yes, Mohs does get eaten by Lillian the liger. No pairings just LOL's. I hope...
1. Chapter 1: The List

Hello again! I've decided to do this fic. because it keeps bubbling up at the worst time so here it is. I will make the list then give the scenario for each one. I hope you enjoy this fic I made just for fun!

**How to annoy the 6 god generals!**

**1. Take Sync's mask and hide it in Arietta's room.**

**2. Give Asch a teddy bear then tell the other god general that he has it with him all the time.**

**3. Tell Arietta that Ion is in Baticul, then when she comes back tell her that's he's in Grand Chokmah.**

**4. Take away Legretta's guns.**

**5. Ask Largo how old he is.**

**6. Take Dist's revenge journal then print all the entries and hang them up for all to see.**

**7. Constantly put 'Ion' into a single sentence. Watch Sync and Arietta's expressions closely.**

**8. Sing the 'happy face' song in front of Asch.**

**9. Paint Arietta's Liger blue.**

**10. Ask Legretta stupid questions until she starts reaching for her guns.**

**11. Damage Largo's Sycthe while he's doing something else.**

**12. Tell Guy the password to Dist's labrotory...**

Now the second/first chapter after this one will be 1. So Get ready for a very stupid scenario!

Ps. I don't care what you think of me as an author after this. This fic was made for the sole purpose of making you laugh. BTW I don't own anything! Arigato~


	2. Chapter 2: Number 1:Sync

**Hello and let's start off with #1. on the list of how to annoy the 6 god-generals... And yes this is a parody so they will go very Oc. Expecially Jade. Because everyone loves his hair.**

Anise was wandering around the cathedral, horribly bored when a certain group of people walked by. The six god generals. They thought they were so cool and that they could do anything. They didn't even give her a sideways glance. They had recently got back from a mission on Mt. Roneal and were extremely tired. A big bright lightbulb went off in Anise's head at that and she smiled devilishly at the backs of the unsuspecting prey. This would be a great time to get payback for all the times they had tormented the party. She skipped out of the cathedral to go and find 6 carrier pigeons.

"Blackmail time~!" She sing-songed out the door.

After she had called up the other party members and they had come accordingly, she held up a small list and smirk triumphantly. She had come up with it in less than 5 minutes.

"Are you sure about this?" Tear asked her with only little concern in her usually icy tone.

"Oh course Tear! Besides I can get that stupid Gloomietta back for ripping Tokunaga." Anise growled and showed then her doll that was hanging on her back. That right arm had three perfect slashes running from the shoulder to the little claws. Jade and Guy figeted nowing that another piece of fonic technolgy was in there careful hands to fix.

"So which one do you want to do first." Luke asked going over the list again.

"The one that has the number 1 by it duh!" Anise waved her arms frantically, hoping to dramatize the effect.

"That would be 'take Sync's mask and hide it in Arietta's room right?" Guy clarified.

"If it's the first one then yep!"Anise chirped back. She gave them all a cheiser cat grin as she thought of all the senarios.

"We won't hurt them will we?" Natalia asked holding a hand up to her chin. Her snow white gloved, callouse hands made her face looked almost angelic under the dim lighting.

"Of, course not! Not physically at least..." Anise smirked then snapped her fingers. "They just got back from a mission so they should be really tired. Let's come back in an hour."

They all nodded and left to go pass the time. Jade on the other hand pulled out a mirror and started messing with his hair. He had to look good for something like this.

An hour later they all assembled again with darker clothing on.

"Was this really necissary?" Luke asked pulling at the tight collar of his black ninja suit.

"Oh course Luke. When one plays a part they must dress accordingly." Jade answered back.

"Jade... you didn't even change clothes..." Guy said with a sweatdrop hovering over his head. Jade was probably the most colorful of then all since he still had on his blue malkuth military uniform.

"Boo! Coronel! I told you to change your clothes so that they wouldn't recognize us if we got caught." Anise pouted before shaking her head.

"Oh well, lets just get this over and done with." Tear sighed.

"Right." They all agreed.

"I'll lead the way since I'm used to running errands down here." Anise told them and took the lead.

They followed her down into glyphs and down the same exact hallways to a point were it all just got confusing. She stopped in front of one of the six door that were painted black instead of brown.

Anise pressed her ear up to the door. When she heard nothing she tried to open the door up slightly. Locked.

She found a bobby pin in her hair and twiddled it around until the lock gave in wiht a small click. She peered in to see the green haired god general sprawled out on his small bed. "Does everyone know what to do?" Anise whispered.

They all nodded and slipped through the doorway. While Anise fished around in his room for his mask, the other party members set up hidden cameras in his room.

"This feels so wrong, but I have never felt so alive." Natalia whispered as she tied one onto the ceiling light.

"I found it!" Anise called quietly. She held up the golden mask for all to see. When she held it up a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Everyone froze and she gasped in alarm. She followed the hand to see Sync holding her wrist with his eyes still closed.

"Help! He's half asleep." She hissed quietly. "Tear! Do something!"

Tear panicked for a moment before an idea came to her. "Oh melody beckoning towards the abyss. Nightmare! Toue re ze kuroa roiu toue ze!" The seventh fonon wrapped it's self around the boy and lulled him back to sleep. A scary sleep that is. His grip loosened and Anise pulled her hand free before sprinting out of the room with the others.

They ran into Arietta's room next, not even bothering to check if she was asleep and almost tripped over the liger.

"Shh! Careful." Anise hissed and tiptoed passed Arietta's liger.

The party members went around the room like they had Sync's and Anise carefully slipped Sync's mask under Arietta's pillow so that only some of the gold was just poking out.. The pinkette stirred but didn't wake up.

"Jade can you activate the camera's?" Guy asked while he looked at the secret cameras scattered around the rooms.

"Let's get out of here first." Jade walked out the door, taking no attention to the ferocious beast by the door. The others rushed out and went to the secret room that the authoress had so graceously provided them. Then again there was always a catch... (cough,cough,disclaimers,cough,cough)

Arietta's liger, Lillian perked her ears up at the sound of the door closing. She smelled so many unfamiliar scents in the room but the most annoying one was coming from under Arietta's pillow. She got up and catching the glint of gold in her eyes, slipped the mask out from under the pillow without waking her sister.

She then promptley laid it down under her paws, successfully blotting out the stench.

From the secret room, the party members found that their plan didn't go according to plan but this would prove even better.

So they sat in the room playing poker and random video games for about 2 hours when Sync finally began to stur. Luke thanked Lorelei that the young martial artist woke up before he lost again. Luke was almost sure that Jade had another four aces in his sleeve.

Sync's hand patted tthe night stand next to him looking for his mask. When he didn't find it he sat up and looked for it. He searched around his room and when he didn't find it he stormed off towards Dist's room, thinking that Dist was trying to figure out how he saw through it.

As he passed Arietta's room he meerly glanced over and stopped. Poking up from the liger's paws was a glint of red and gold. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Of course he wasn't.

So Sync very, very quietly tip toed into the room and tried to remove his precious mask before Arietta woke up.

He glided his fingers along the liger's fur until it reached the metal he was looking for. He started pulling it out of the ligers reach.

Unknown to Sync, Lillian was already awake, waiting for the perfect chance to bite his arm. That's right stupid human boy, just keep going, 3,2,1...0 chow time.

Lillian snapped her eyes open and growled, baring her teeth. Sync gave an eep of horror before running for dear life out the door. Lillian bound after him and chased him all the way to Mohs, who was promptly eaten.

Back in the secret room everybody, excluding Jade, was laughing their asses off at the face the Tempest had made. As they laughed Jade quietly took the recording out, wrote a small sticky note on it, and placed it in Arietta's room. He made sure to put the Tempest's mask by it as he left to go back to the room.

**That was the first list, the next chapter will be the number 2. Oh how I've waited for number two.**


	3. Chapter 3: Number 2:Asch

**I am very glad at all the reviews I got for chapter 1/2. Thank you! Anyways here comes Number 2, which I personally enjoyed writing. And people will be OoC, I made them like that for a reason. And anything spelt wrong was done purposely or I wasn't paying attention. So now lets begin~. () mean authoress's notes.**

Sync was pissed, beyond pissed. What ever sick minded authoress or person did that was going to get the beating of a life time. (eheheh, runs out the door) As he sat in the infirmary, tending to his wounds and many teeth marks he took note to kill the authoress of this story what ever her name was. Long, narrow gashes ran down his arm from the stupid liger, Krillian or was it Lilly? Oh well who knows. But, what was worse was that he had to walk around with a tissue plastered onto his face so nobody could see his face.

And then there was Asch. That cocky bastard had laughed at him every single time he walked by. Sync jumped off the table and headed for the training grounds or to just find Arietta or Asch. If he found her/him he would take her/him to the training grounds and "train" with her/him. Of course he wouldn't beat him/her up in the process or accidentally give a fatal injury. That is, if the authoress hadn't made him sign a contract that told him he couldn't.

/

Anise was giddy. So very happy that she was beaming when everyone had come the next day. Luke smiled as she pulled out the list again. A small slim black line ran from one end to the other, crossing out number 1.

"What's next?" Guy asked causally. He too was proud for getting revenge on the one who gave him the curse mark.

"Number 2 says, Give Asch a teddy bear and-" Anise could read anymore because Luke and Guy were already trying to stifle their laughter.

"Shush, and tell the other god generals he's had it with him the whole time." Anise finished.

"Can you imagine Asch the Bloody with a teddy bear?" Guy asked with a laugh.

"Definitely." Luke answered back and they both started cracking up.

"So how about while Asch is out on a mission? We can sneak it into his room while he's gone." Anise explained.

"Alright, when's his next mission?" Natalia asked. She was slightly afraid that they would have Asch be chased around by Lillian,(yes!) Arietta's liger. Or was it Krillian?(T.T) Who knows...

Anise's face curved up into a devious smile. "Today at noon. He has to help an old granny with work around the house."

"Take the stuff out of Sync and Arietta's room and put it in Asch's?" Guy asked.

"Sure, what do you think colonel?" Anise asked looking at him with respect.

Anise respect shattered the moment she laid eyes on him looking at his hair in a mirror not even paying attention. "Colonel~!"

"Oh yes, that's a wonderful idea." He replied putting the mirror away.

"Where did you even get that mirror anyways?" Luke asked in annoyance.

"Oh, from Peo- uh no one. I found it in the Inishta Marsh." He put calmly. "Now off to the god general rooms!"

He marched off in the direction and everyone followed. Anise led the way again for they got lost several times in the past and didn't want to run into a half eaten Mohs or another god general.

Half way they had to dive into a random room as Arietta pasted by. "Whaa. Sync hurt me. I'm gonna go tell the commandant!" She cried as she past by.

The party members rolled their eyes and got out. "Psh, what could he do?" Luke asked.

After they dissembled the video cameras they ran into Asch's room.

"Uh, this is certainly a lot of... red?"

Asch's room consisted of almost every single shade of red. It started from the left of crimson then gradually faded into pink.

"Just set up the camera's so we can get out of here. That hot pink dinosaur is creeping me out." Anise looked uneasily at the small stegosaurus which had the uneven jagged toothy smile.

After 10 minutes they finally scampered out of Asch's too red room, placing a brown teddy bear on the bed before they left. They waited in the church for Asch to get back.

3 hours later Asch walked in the door with multiple bruises.

"Asch!" Arietta scurried out of a near hallway. Luke and the others lunged for the benches and hid behind them.

"Yulia, that is the last time I help crazy old ladies. They can swing purses pretty hard." He rubbed his jaw and walked towards his room.

The Jade gang sprinted to the secret room provided by the authoress and turned the cameras on. Asch walked into his room, unaware of the brown splotch against the red room. He pulled his tabrid off and then his shirt, making Natalia drool, then laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

So while Jade took pictures of Asch with the teddy bear, Luke and the others went around finding the other god generals.

They found all except one, which happened to be Dist but oh well. Jade came back around that time with a black lustrous package of developed pictures. He handed them to Legretta, who handed them to Arietta, who handed it to Largo who passed it to Sync. Sync finding no one to pass it to, scowled, held it away just in case it was a bomb and opened it slowly.

All the god generals tensed up when it opened. After several seconds they replaced the tension with confusion. Sync shook the package and four photos fell out like feathers. Sync picked up one looked at it and started howling with laughter. Legretta mildly confused picked up another picture and looked at it. She had to immediately had to excuse herself, trying not to laugh.

Arietta picked one up silently and her eyes grew wide. She stiffed a laugh and followed Legretta's footsteps out the door. Largo picked up the last picture, looked at it, and coughed heavily saying he had to go somewhere.

Sync had run off while they weren't looking so they decided to go monitor Asch.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until the door opened. Sync walked in and Asch jolted awake.

"Asch the Bloody, who would have thought I'd find him snuggling with a teddy bear." Sync cackled.

"What are you-" Asch looked down and indeed saw a brown spot among his barn yard red bed. "What the hell?"

"Huh, how touching. You don't have to hide it Asch. All the other god generals already know." Sync held up the picture triumphantly, twirling it around in his fingers.

"This isn't mine! Where did you get those pictures anyway?" Asch yelled."I swear if the authoress-"

"No, it was the replica and his gang that gave me these." Sync smirked.

"Get out of my room tissue boy!" Asch yelled.

"What did you call me?" He growled.

"Tissue boy~" Sync smirk went from his face to Asch's and was replace by fury.

"Why you." He rolled up his sleeves.

"Sync!" Arietta called down the hallway.

"Damn, I'll get back to you later." He walked out shutting Asch's door. Asch took one look at the bear and threw it out the window.

He balled his fist, raised his head and screamed,"Damn you REPLICCAAAAAAAAA..."

While the others were dying with laughter Luke became paler and paler.

"What's wrong Luke?" Tear asked.

"He's gonna kill me." Luke whispered. "With multiple headaches he's gonna kill me."

Later that night as the Jade gang slept and Luke feared for his life, a figure crept out of their room and made there way outside. The person picked up the bear when they had reached it and patted its soft head.

"Don't worry Mr. Fluffiness. Aschy is here to help." Asch cradled the bear and walked back inside, shutting the door with a small 'click'.

"That replica better not touch my bear again."

**End.**

** XD, Asch we all knew it. I love my ending to this chapter. Next is number 3 on the list! **

** Asch: Why, why me?**

** ES: because you need a hug.**

** Arigato~**


	4. Chapter 4: Number 3:Arietta

**Hello, today is a special day, it's 11/11/11 ! Yay~! So ready for #3? here we go, and thankyou to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! This chapter's gonna be short...**

Arietta walked around looking warily down the corridors. She passed by Asch's room quickly only caughting a faint, "I love you Mr. Fluffiness", as she passed. She dodged past Largo and Legretta's room hoping they wouldn't hear where she was going. She stopped at DIst's room, listening to him ranting about Jade before proceeding on. She stopped right before she reached Sync's door. She stared menacingly at it before putting a foot forward. It creaked a little. She gulped and threw her stuffy at it. Nothing happened. She inched forward slightly, then ran as fast as she could. The door flung open as she thought and she barrelled to the right.

"Your such a meanie Sync." She yelled. the Tempest appeared in the doorway smirking. In his hand he held her stuffy she threw. She realized her mistake and pouted. "Give it back!"

"What you don't need this, your going to see Ion aren't you?" He asked tossing it up and down with one hand.

"How did you-, it's none of your buisness!" She growled.

"Whatever." He scoffed and threw Arietta her stuffy back. "Now get out of my sight."

Arietta stuck her tongue out at him and continued down the hallway. When she got to Ion's room she took a deep breathe and opened the door. What she saw was no what she expected.

The chair at the desk swiveled around with Anise slouching in it, an evil smirk on her face. Her hands held the cheagle of theirs and she pet him with slow strokes. The replica and the colonel stood on each side of the chair.

"We've been expecting you." Anise began in a low voice.

"Why are you here? Where's Ion?" Arietta growled.

"Oh don't worrry. Your Ion is safe, for now." Anise looked back with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Arietta blanched at this. She realized the REAL situtation here.

"Why are copying those spy movies that the other god generals bought!" She demanded.

Anise stopped swiveling the chair and looked up at her in a surprised look. "What?"

"Those damn movies!" Arietta growled. The replica and the colonel now looked at each other in confusion.

"Movies?" The replica asked.

"Yes, movies!" Arietta bawled. Anise, the red eyed man, and the replica all looked at each other. "We didn't know the god generals watched those kind of movies. But uh, hurry Luke write that down." Anise commanded.

As Luke scribbled something on a piece of paper, Anise and the colonel both took their positions again.

"I presume you want to know where Ion is?" Anise asked with the low voice again.

"Of course!"

"Right now Ion is in...Baticul!"

Without another word Arietta raced out of the building and to a boat at the docks.

Meanwhile in Ion's room.

"Can I come out of the card board box yet?"

"No Ion, not until the boat leaves. We don't know when Asch might barge into the room screaming 'teddybears!' okay?"

"Uh... Okay!"

Back to Arietta.

"What do you mean the boats broken!" Arietta screamed.

"Sorry, we hit an iceburg off near Keterburg. It sunk our unsinkable ship!" The captain exclaimed. (No offense anyone who like the Titanic.)

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Do you know a ship I can ride to Baticul on?" She asked with poison dripping in and out of her voice.

The captain shrugged and went back to his work. Arietta called her friends instead and flew off to Baticul.

/

Of all the things Anise had done, this was the third worst!

Arietta grumbled in humiliation making her way back to the cathedral. She walked her way to Ion's room and slammed open the door.

"Anise!" She bellowed. She looked straight at the desk with a carboard box on the desk. Was that always there?

The chair swiveled around again to have Anise staring at her. Arietta picked up the tissue box and threw it at Anise, where it hit her square in the forehead.

"OW! What was that for!" Anise roared.

"You sent me all the way to Baticul just to find out that after 3 HOURS of searching that Ion was still in Daath!" Arietta roared back.

"Oh, Ion already left here." Anise said regaining composure.

"What!" Arietta screamed in disbelieve.

"Yes, Ion has left to Grand Chokmah." Took out a random nail filer and started filing her nails with the utmost interest.

"Arg!" Arietta stormed out of the building once more not even bothering to go to the harbor. She whistle for her friends and flew off in the direction of Grand Chokmah.

Back in Ion's room~!

"I can't take it anymore!" Ion screamed. He broke the tape on the carboard box and stood up.

"Ion no!" Anise yelled.

Just then the door burst open and Asch popped in screaming " OMFG TEDDYBEARS!"

"Ahhh!" Anise and Ion screamed.

/

Arietta fumed, sulked, and growled as she entered the cathedral. All the knights stood out of her way as she entered. One brave knight walked forward holding out a piece of paper.

"Meastro Arietta, we have docu-" He was roughly shoved out of the way.

"I don't care." She spewed.

She threw open the door to Ion's room and stormed in.

"Anise!" She bellowed for the second time that night. The chair swiveled around so she could she Anise and Ion hugging each other fearfully. Both's complexion was a few shades whiter than before if possible. Ion tried to say something but when he opened his mouth

"What the-" Arietta began.

At that time Sync just so happening to pass by. He looked at the sight before him, laughed, and walked away starting to murmur things about asch and teddybears.

Arietta just watched as the two glanced around warily in case a certain red head decided to pop his head in again.

**...Teddybears! Sorry I couldn't help myself. XD Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Special!

**Hi there, since its close to Christmas before or after, I have no idea when this will get finished, you get bu ba duh dah! A Christmas special! Enjoy. I don't own the night before christmas poem either but I am changing it a little. ^.^**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the cathedral

Not a creature was stirring, not even a... cheagle.

The stockings were hung by the arena with care,

In hopes that St. Lorelei soon would be there.

The god generals were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of violence danced in their heads.

And Van in his 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our replicas for a long winter's nap.

When out on the courtyard there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny people.

With a little old driver, so lively with pie,

I knew in a moment it must be St Lorelei.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Luke! now, Tear! now, Guy and Vixen!

On, Jade! On, Natalia! on, on Anise and Blitzen!

To the top of the cathedral! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the cathedral-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Lorelei too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the put (roof)

The prancing and pawing of each little foot.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Lorelei came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of weapons he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how...sad.

His cheeks were like roses, his nose looked quite mad.

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the paleness of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

Had that chimney always been there?

Nobody knows!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all walked like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a nightmarish-night!"

"Wow, that was a great story miss Tatlin!" The small child chirped.

Anise clamped the book together and sighed. All the little kids payed a measly 1 gald each for her to read the story thrice. She was getting bored of the same thing over and over again. She then snapped, an idea popping up to her head.

She looked at the children deviously then stood up on her chair.

"Now who believes in St. Lorelei?" She asked sweetly.

"I do!" The majority of the kids chirped.

"Good. Because now with the additional 3 gald each I can show you St. lorelei! 5 extra gald for pictures!"

The kids looked at each other and smiled. "Okay miss Tatlin! Here's 36 gald for each of us~!" The poured gald out of there pocket and gave it to her. She blanched backwards in surprise. _where did all the money come from?_

She smiled accepting it with a nod of her head. "Okay, so everyone stay here!" She said sweetly and walked off.

"She looked around until she spotted the number one person to play the part. "Oh Largo~!" She called.

Largo looked back and stopped walking down the hall. "Oh, hello Anise. Do you need something?" He asked.

"Largo~! Will you do something for me pretty please~?" She cooed. "Can you dress up at St. Lorelei for me please~?"

"I don't see why I should." He replied.

"Natalia begged me to come ask you since your... large enough to play the part. You know she would admire you so much if you did!" Anise squealed, lieing a great deal to the god general. She was always one to hit below the belt.

"Natalia?" Largo stopped and thought about this. "No." Anise sighed holding out 20 gald.

"You used to be a mercenary right? If I pay you will you do it?" She asked dropping the sugar coated tone.

He thought some more about this before taking the gald. "I'll do this on one condition." He bargained.

"Any thing! Except more money."

"I don't want any of Luke's group there including you and Natalia got it?"

"It's a deal!" Anise shouted and bounced off.

/

"Ho, ho, ho, happy Christmas." Largo read from the small index card in his sleeve.

"Your saint Lorelei? Your fat!" A little boy shouted. Largo remained silent but pulled the child up onto his lap.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"is your beard even real?" The boy asked poking the white stuffing glued onto his face.

"I see, have a merry Christmas." Largo set the boy down attempting not to throw him.

He pulled a small girl up next. She took one look at his face before going into a hysteria. "Mommy, get me away from the creeper!" She screamed.

Largo directed his attention to a small girl on his other side.

"It must suck to be you. How fast do you have to fly at night?" She asked.

"As fast as Luke can make his red nose bright as the sun." He recited the line Anise had given him with a bored tone.

"That's cool I guess... Are you gonna sing and dance?" She asked. Largo sighed and looked at her.

"No, I'm about to go take a long nap." He told her honestly. He removed the children crying on his legs and patted the small girls head.

"Merry Christmas, you might be the only one who doesn't get coal." He then walked away to go return his 20 gald to Anise.

**Not as funny as most I know but these are things that we pull every year on this special day. I'm sorry if I disgraced any one with this poem being ruined like this but I couldn't help myself. XD Sorry, I'll shut up now.**

** Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6: Number 4:Legretta

** Wow, you guys are awesome. Seriously, you guys make my other stories look ridiculous. Anyways, I would like to have reviewer responses but I am utterly afraid that they'd be too long. XD Anyways Number ? comin your way. Maybe I'll do a different one. Who knows...**

Anise looked around warily before dashing from one side of the hall to the other. She could not be seen by any living soul, especially the god generals. All hell would break lose if even one of them found her. In her hands she carried not only the secret documents of annoying them but also Asch's bear and hot pink dino.

All she had to do was get to Ion's room where the others were waiting. That way they could blackmail Asch and do number 4 at the same time. She quietly tip toed around the corner and then bolted into Ion's room. She slammed the door behind her and sunk to her knees in exhaustion. The party members who were supposed to be in the room evidently weren't there. Anise looked around confused until a note floated down from above.

_Dear Anise,_

_ Due to recent budget cuts and hunger,_

_ We have moved into the kitchen to eat. If you possibly need directions to it, it is located on the other side of the building. Please don't get caught on the way._

_Your most helpful colonel,_

_Jade Curtiss._

_ PS: Luke says Hi._

Anise stared at the paper before ripping it up to shreds and cursing as many words as she could think of. She then set out slowly towards the kitchen kicking anything and everything in her way.

/ -10 minutes earlier-

"NOOOOOO!" A scream roared down the hallway.

The god generals ran down and threw open their comrades door as fast as they could.

"Asch! What's wrong?" Sync yelled allowing the others to walk into the room to examine the red head.

Asch was laying his upper body over the bed and his knees were on the ground. He pounded the bed angerily with his fist in depression. "Gone, they're both gone..."

"What's gone?" Legretta asked.

"Mr. Fluffiness and Dr. Stego..." He sobbed.

"...What?" Sync asked in confusion.

"Asch is saying that his two stuffed animals are gone." Arietta said quietly.

"Stuffed...Animals?" Legretta and Sync asked together. "...hahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Asch growled. "Just wait til Mr. Fluffiness and Dr. Stego rule the world."

This statement only caused the god generals to laugh harder. " And you know what? You're all gonna help me get them back."

"And why would we do that?" Dist asked.

"Because over the past month I've acquired a large amount of black mail on all of you. Say you for one Dist, you have a secret room in the back full of Jade pictures." Asch smirked.

"Lies! It's all lies!" Dist protested.

"Legretta, you have a weakness for cute things and Van." Asch felt he was getting an upper hand on this.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said a blush creeping onto her face.

"Largo, you have Natalia's locket, Sync you make sure that Arietta doesn't see you when you walk down the hall way so you can spy on her, Arietta you still have an Ion plushy in your room."

The god generals looked at each other sternly before looking back at Asch. "And your threat is?"

"I'll tell all the cathedral and Daath about these things." He said, his eyes narrowing victoriously.

"And what makes you think we won't tell about your stuffed animals?" Sync asked.

Asch paused here. He hadn't thought of that. He sighed and put his head in his hands. "If you help me, I'll force the authoress to give you all candy."

"Yay candy!" They all cheered and ran out of the room to go find the stuffed animals.

"Idiots, as soon as candy comes into the sentence they're gone." Asch smirked pulling out a bag full of it.

/

"I hate you guys so much." Anise growled.

"We got hungry." Luke complained. Anise looked away angrily throwing the two plushies onto the counter. She unrolled the list and went down it.

"Number 4?" She asked. Jade nodded pulling out a map of the cathedral.

"Its been confirmed to me that the god generals are looking around the cathedral for the plushies. We should have little problems completing this."

"How do you know?" Anise asked.

"I have my sources." Jade smiled. He made no note on how he had threatened Dist the night before.

"Alright!" Anise cheered. "Off to steal Legretta's guns!"

"Jeez, can't that stupid red head find his own toys." Sync growled as he pushed open the kitchen door. The party stared at the green haired god general and he stared back. His mask was off so they could easily see his eyes slide from them to the animals back to them.

"Uh... Kill the witness!" Anise bawled. Sync shifted backwards then starting running back. He didn't get very far because in the next few seconds he was being strangled by Guy. Luckily for Sync, Guy had to stop when an oracle knight passed by. He dropped the limp boy onto the floor and whistled cheerfully.

"Commander Sync?" The knight asked stopping in front of Guy.

"H-help.." Guy gave a swift kick to the head knocking him out and smiled.

"Meastro Sync has gotten the flu. I'll take him back." Guy smiled brightly. The oracle knight hesitated then walked away unaware of the signs of struggle on the flooring and wall.

"So what should we do with him?" Luke asked after Guy had dragged him in. The party members crowded around the boy and stared intently.

"How about we act like we were never here and have him think it was all a dream?" Natalia suggested.

"How would we do that Natalia?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could have a cabinet on fall on him and he might think it hit him in the head." She said. "I remember that's what the Star of Malkuth did!"

So the party raided the cabinet, ate the food, ripped it off the wall, and dropped it onto Sync who gave a painful yelp. They checked his pulse to make sure he was unconscious.

"I kinda feel sorry for him now..." Anise admitted turning back towards the god general as the others ran towards the exit.

"Let's go Anise." Tear warned. They grabbed the plushies and fled the scene.

/

"Ugh, what the-" Sync crawled out from under the cabinet and looked at the smashed remains of the wood.

"Did that fall on my head?" He looked at it thoroughly confused.

"Sync!" The green haired god general looked back at the doorway to see Asch. "Hows the search for Mr. Fluffiness and Dr. Stego going?"

Sync snorted trying to hold back a laugh. The way he said it with dead seriousness and a straight face threw him off. "Not very well. I was ambushed by a cabinet." He gestured to the remains.

Asch looked up at the wall and then back down. "Strange."

"I know, I even had a creepy dream that the one called Guy knocked me out and dropped it on my head." Sync scratched the back of his head despite the pain and walked away in hopes of getting the search over and done with.

Asch took a step forward before the other god general could leave and block the escape route. Sync twitched in annoyance. "What?"

"I wasn't done. It also seems that Legretta's guns have been stolen and she's gone into a hysteria."

"Are adjacent commandant is going nuts. Just what we need." Sync scoffed.

Mean while on the other side of the building...

"Where are they! I demand an answer!" Legretta screamed. She pointed at the nearest soldier.

"Did you take them!" She yelled at him.

"No madam I was just-"

"Call me that once more!" She yelled dangerously.

"I'm sorry madam-" The oracle knight was sent flying through a window by a nicely placed kick.

"Largo, step mommy is scaring me." Arietta whimpered from behind Largo.

Largo looked down and sighed. "Lorelei help us all..."

Dist floated up behind them and looked at the wreckage and then at Legretta. "My, she can be quite the savage when her guns are taken away. What a disgrace, to the-."

An oracle knight was thrown into a rather explosive part of the chair causing it to explode and send Dist careening out the window,screaming all the way. Legretta gave a spine chilling laugh and then glared at all in the room. "If they're not found by tomorrow every body dies."

The oracle knights nodded and ran off in fear. Legretta looked down at Dist laying still in the courtyard. "As for him... I'm sure he'll make a nice pair of leather shoes."

Arietta shivered and hid behind Largo fully. "Legretta's really really scary."

/

Tear sighed mournfully and looked out the window.

"What's wrong Tear?" Luke asked taking a seat next to her. The others were busy celebrating over success.

"I seem to remember one of my days training with Major Legretta that she accidentally lost _**one**_ of her guns. She went into a frenzy and we had to stay out about at 12 at night finding it. She can lose her nerve quite easily when she doesn't have them. She could probably destroy a whole town if she's lost both of them. I do hope we can give them back soon."

Luke nodded and looked away. As soon as Tear looked in the other direction his eyes flickered in disbelief. _Yeah right._ He thought. _Like Legretta could go on a rampage and destroy a whole town._

The next day, Belkend ceased to exist.

**Ah yes, poor Asch, Legretta, Sync etc. If any one was concerned about Belkend, don't worry, I simply defied the laws of physics using Asch's hyperressonance and brought it back the next day. No one was harmed in the making of this chapter, except for Sync. We had to test to see if the cabinet would actually knock him out.**

**/**

**What? You say Asch can't bring towns back? Oh, so seventh fonons can destroy things but they can't bring things back. They can heal people can't they? So therefore they can heal towns. So Ha!**


	7. Chapter 7: Number 5:Largo

** Woo! I'm back with another chapter. I'm sorry its taken me so long I was stuck for a while on that story back there. XP Thank you to **_**all**_** of my reviewers and silent viewers and favored people. I'll have you know, I put all my reviews into a special folder and read them when I get stuck. ^.^ Thank you all.**

"You give that back Anise!" A shrill voice screeched.

"Why don't you make me Gloomietta!" Two girls ran down the hallways of the cathedral. One of these said girls held a small demonic stuffed animal in her hand. The other was chasing after the one with the doll, anger raidiating off of her.

Anise and Arrietta raced down the hallway, hair flying. Anise laughed shaking Arietta's stuffy in front just a ways away from Arietta. "I'm gonna kill you Anise!" Arietta roared.

The two girls zoomed past Sync who followed the pink and brown hair with his eyes until it was out of his line of vision while he face forward. He then proceeded to walk down the wide hallway with a sigh. Legretta, who was originally following Sync and had made a slight detour to the kitchen, walked out right as Anise and Arietta ran past. She stumbled back surprised and ran into Dist and spilled all her hot coffee on his shirt.

"Ahh! You've burned my glorious self! Look what you've done!" Dist screeched.

"No! My meaning of life! Coooooffffeeeee..." Legretta sobbed throwing back her head and collapsing on the ground.

Asch sighed passing by them and watched as his adjacent commandant sobbed over spilled coffee. He dug into his pocket and produced a tissue.

"Tissue?" He asked. Legretta nodded and blew into it.

The girls flew past the knights who sighed at the almost daily occurrences and headed on quickly before they could get caught up in it all. The two ran into Largo and started running in circles around him. He sighed exasperatedly before putting his hands out on each of their heads, making them run in place. Finding that they weren't going anywhere they stopped and looked up at the looming man over them.

"What are you two doing?" Largo questioned. The pink haired girl pouted and pointed to Anise.

"She stole my stuffy!" She pouted. She crossed her arms and glared at the girl.

"And why did you steal her stuffy Anise?" Largo asked the girl in pigtails.

"Because she threatened to take Ion away and into a forest!" Anise cried. The two girls glared sparks at each other and tension filled the air.

Largo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anise give Arietta her stuffy back, less you want Asch attacking you screaming 'teddy bears!', and Arietta you promise not to take Ion into a forest." Largo said slowly to the rivals.

At first they just glared at each other then one look from Largo made them think otherwise. "Sorry Anise." Arietta spat.

"Her's your stuffy Arietta." Anise replied darkly and half threw the doll at her. Largo sighed and clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Jeez, your like momma and papa." Anise put a hand to her forehead. She stopped then looked at Largo. "Ha, your like the god generals daddy."

The two generals glared at Anise and she paced around tapping a finger. "Largo's the daddy, Legretta's the mommy, Dist is the _Dist_ant cousin or the crazy uncle, Asch is the eldest, and Arietta and Sync are the two siblings that hate each other! It all makes sense now!" Anise shouted victoriously. The other god generals who just happened to be walking by scolded at the chocolate eyed girl.

"What? Distant cousin? Crazy uncle? You dare mock Dist the Rose?" Dist cried out. Anise stopped and looked at all who gathered. She pointed at Sync who in turn, raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Last time I checked, your the youngest here being 14. That would make Arietta the next oldest since she's -cough- regretfully -cough- 16. Asch is 17 so he's next, Legretta comes next since she's 26 and Dist would be next since he's 33-"

"35! It's 35 brat!" Dist bawled. The others turned to him in surprise.

"Wow, and here I thought _Van_ was old." Sync snickered. Dist realized his mistake and yelled revenge journal after he blushed a scarlet red.

"35- and Largo would be last with the grant age of... hey how old are you?" She asked. A small smirk twitched at the corner of her mouth when she remembered this was next on her list.

"Hey, what is your age Largo?" Arietta asked innocently. Largo in response, turned around and silently left the hall way. The remaining generals + Anise looked at each other and smiled.

"Todays' objective! Find out Largo's age!" Anise cheered. The god generals all cheered and chased after Largo who had mysteriously vanished. Little did they know, all Largo had done was walk into his room and locked the door...

/

"Hey, what's you age, hey how old are you, hey when's your birthday, hey how old will you be this year, hey-" Anise, Sync, and Arietta chanted in harmony as they walked a few feet behind Largo. The big man stopped causing the three to bump into each other.

"Little kids need to go back to there lessons." Largo sighed. They all knew very well that the minors had to be in their lessons at the moment unless on a certain mission.

"But, we can't concentrate!" They all whined uncharacteristically.

"Oh and why is that?" Largo asked rolling his eyes. He started to walk again and they followed him like little ducks.

"Because we don't know your age!" Largo stopped again and they all ran into his back once more.

He sighed and turned so that he was facing the three. "You really want to know my age?" He asked. Last time he had rebelled against the evil teens his room was covered in toilet paper and silly string.

"Yes!" They shouted at the ex-mercenary.

"Alright then. I am 48." He replied monotonously. He then walked off completely silent.

The three sat in silence before high-fiving. "But, wow. Never knew he was that old." Sync admitted readjusting his mask.

"And Jade calls himself old." Anise replied scratching the back of her head.

"Well then should we go around and spread this to everyone?" Sync asked the two rivals.

"Naw, lets blackmail him first!" Arietta suggested albeit evilly.

The three snickered then bounced off to plan their request to Largo.

**Ha short, I know. I really couldn't think of a good scenario for this chapter. Oh well, I think I'll have more fun on the next one. X3**


	8. Chapter 8: Number 6: Dist the Rose!

**Hello to all! I always start my sentences the same way! I don't know. Okay anyways, thanks to multiple reviews and other things, I'm happy to announce that everyone gets a virtual cookie! -hands them out- Now to all reviews, etc., I'm glad you enjoy this fic. Isn't that right Asch?**

**Asch: You're screwed! You stole and Dr. Stego!**

**Right...Anyways disclaimers blah blah blah.. on with number 6!**

"Stupid dreck, stupid replica, stupid mirror image, stupid-" Asch continued to rant this as he walked down the hallway looking for negative words to use on Luke. He was very angry right now. Mr. Fluffiness and were MIA and all the god generals were complete idiots! So Asch had so forth always made a habit of cursing out Luke when he got angry.

"Asch!" Anise suddenly exclaimed running down the hallway. She bounced up as if he was going to catch her. Asch merely stepped out of the way so that Anise landed face first on the ground in front of him. "Ah! Asch!" Anise scowled and lightly punched him in the stomach.

"What do you want?" He hissed lowly. His eyes narrowed in tiny slits.

"A girl can't say hi to her future husband?" Anise asked batting her eyelashes a little. She used her body weight against Asch and almost completely fell on him. Asch grimaced, pushing her off, and started walking on. Anise booed as he walked away before snickering. She held up the silver wallet she had stolen and cackled evilly. Bouncing down the hall and counting all the money she had stolen. It was a recent skill Sync had taught her.

Apparently she had a natural knack for pickpocketing. Sync had agreed to teach her as long as he got her candy stash. She agreed and it was later stolen back by her newly acquired skill. As a result the Tempest was rampaging through Van's office, who had presumably stolen it according to the small note left behind.

After counting the gald three times over she shoved it in her pocket which conveniently held Dr. Stego and Mr. Fluffiness. Passing by multiple knights who passed by without regard she took careful notice on who had cash and who didn't. She was momentarily hindered to her final destination by a certain general.

"Watch where your going you savage! I have important documents that absolutely must not be touched by scum such as yourself." Dist the Rose chided and riled the 2nd division knights. Some gave him dirty glares while others moved there hands to there hilts. Dist caught this movement being the observant general he was and barked an order at them. He told them to stop or he'd have them all fired. Anise broke through the crowd finally and roughly hit Dist's shoulder on accident.

Doing this caused him to drop everything he had once held in his hand. Dist took on a face of fury and stomped around. Anise rolled her eyes and tried to walk on, even if Dist was her...'friend' of some sort. Dist pushed up his glasses and grabbed her shoulder however. She turned around and adopted an innocent face.

"I'm sorry Dist! Please let me go." She pleaded childishly. Under her childish facade though, Anise was secretly cursing herself for not blaming it on an oracle knight. They always made good distractions.

"You get to help me clean up this mess!" He shouted almost directly into her ear, causing her to wince. She sighed heavily and dropped to the floor completely loosing the act. She shuffled the papers into one pile until it looked neat enough. She had almost completed the task before something brown caught the corner of her eye. She looked at it again to see a small title scrawled in golden Ancient Ispanian lettering.

'Property of Dist the rose. Revenge Journal!' It shown brightly in Anise's eyes. Slowly looking back at Dist, who was busy ranting about how one should watch where they're going, she made a fluid quick motion and hid the note book inside her tabard.

"Here you go Reaper." She deposited the papers into his hands and left silently without a word. Behind her she could hear Dist bawling on how it was rose and not reaper.

/

"Anise, please hold this." Luke gave her a dripping wet piece of paper from the ceiling and replaced it with another one. Anise carried it over to Jade, who quickly hid his comb, and put it in to a pan neatly. It was then passed to Tear who had Mieu dry it was a small burst of fire. It was then given to Natalia who with Guy's reluctant help, put it into a lamination and then into a vanilla envelope.

"What did the authoress call this place again? A blue room?" Guy asked as he tore off another piece of paper from the laminator and slipped it into a vanilla envelope.

"Red room, hence the color of the lights." Jade corrected and straightened the soaked paper.

"I wish someone would invent something that would allow us just to let the papers be copied and printed. This stuff smells." Natalia admitted. "As soon as this is over, I'm having Kimlasca start of the development of it. I think I'll name it, a copy machine!" She emphasized this by swinging her arms around in a wide arc.

"Copy machine? That's a stupid name for it. Who would name it something stupid like that?" Anise cackled out loud at this and continued her work.

"You just like critizing my ideas Anise." Natalia snapped and put the paper into the laminator again.

"True. True enough." Was Anise's reply as she folded the last page. "There! Done!" Anise crowed triumphantly as Guy slid it into the envelope. The party circled around Guy and looked at the laminated papers. They had long since read all the entries, laughed uncontrollably and reminisced on when and where they had done that, and changed up some of the names to his subordinates.

One entry that they didn't change was involving Asch and Sync which they couldn't bear to change. Though Jade had objected a couple of times since his name was in it.

'_Dear Diary,_

_ Today those ignorant barbarians raided my glorious neat room with their filthy hands of theirs! Underwear was strewn around the room in Lorelei knows how many places and my own childhood pictures hung upside down with under garments pasted onto them! I caught the little damned fools right as they had tried to leave me room unnoticed. You think the knights would pay more attention to these morons. Only I Dist the Rose, should be allowed into my room and no one else. Even the commandant has no right to my privacy. Oh just the thought of him going through my precious Jade pictures just makes my righteous anger boil! I'll get them back one of these days, oh yes, I've switched their hair gels with colored dye. Ha, let me see the result of this! They will get their punishment soon enough!_

_ ~Love,_

_ Dist the Rose._

Anise snatched the packet and ran out the door with it. The authoress had let them borrow her 'green room' for the day so now they were going to go put of the papers all around Daath. Anise recalled that Sync and Arietta had said they wanted to help on making Dist suffer so she immediately headed for their rooms. The rest of the party headed upstairs to the hidden rooms to watch the chaos insure.

She knocked on Arietta's door first and impatiently tapped her foot. After a couple of moments of shuffling Arietta's muffled voice came through asking who it was. Anise knocked on the door five times, paused, then two more.

More shuffling. Finally, the door opened revealing Arietta in a small black uniform. This consisted of black pants, black sleeveless shirt, and then a black bandana. Arietta nodded and Anise split the pack up into thirds. She gave one to Arietta and then laid the other neatly across hers. They then ran down the hallway towards Sync's room.

"Nice outfit." Anise gave her rival the rare compliment.

"Thanks, _she_ gave it to me." Arietta said timidly. The two nodded grimly in understanding and stopped in from of the Tempests door. The two nodded and started knocking as hard and as loud as they could, since Sync was a heavy sleeper and it was about 2 in the morning.

They heard something hit the door. Both girls frown and knocked louder. The thump sounded again of something being thrown at the door.

"Shut up." Sync's groggy voice came out.

"Sync!" Anise hissed. "Get up!"

"Hurry, I hear guards coming." Arietta warned looking down the hall warily.

"Anise? Arietta?" The shuffling of feet came to the door and it opened up revealing Sync with his mask on lop sided. The two girls looked back from the hallways at the general before glancing back.

"Come on we got to-" Anise paused in mid sentence and looked at Arietta. Arietta shared the look and glanced back at Sync. The two burst out giggling at the boy.

"What?" He asked. He glanced up at his mask before fixing it and running out. The girls continued to laugh as they ran down the hallway when knights approached. They managed to stifle their laughs by the time they had reached the main floor. Anise held him the pile of papers and he read over some. A trademark smirk sped across his face as he flipped through them.

"Scatter them throughout the cathedral. Don't let a single spot be clear!" Anise declared. The three nodded and split, running down 3 different hallways.

Anise sang a song as she went along.

_' Deck the hallways with boughs of papers_

_ falalalala lalalala_

_ Embarrassing the gay raper _

_ falalalalala lalala_

_ Come out now, watch the chaos_

_ falalalala lalala_

_ In the morning Van'll be cross_

_ falalalala lalala LA!'_

_(To the melody of Deck the Halls)_

At about 8 in the morning, Anise, Arietta, and Sync collapsed in a pile on one of the church benches. After a night of running around and showering papers in every room, they were more than happy to get a rest. Guest and patrons had just started entering the church and looked at the mess in disbelief. One picked up a page, read over it, and started laughing hysterically.

Others picked some up to see what the fuss was about and started going into a hysteria. Soon, the church was filled with laughter and mirth, and people scrambled around trying to find the next entry like it was some sort of treasure hunt.

Luke and the party, to make sure Dist was fully annoyed and humiliated, hooked up a very loud speaker and broadcasted the entire event over the entire city.

"Welcome, I'm Luke fon Fabre your host in, _**whats happening now**_.I'm here live at Daath's grand cathedral, which seems to be in an uproar. What do you think news castor Grants?" Luke shoved the microphone into Tear's hands.

"Um, its amazing. G-g-going to you live Guy." Tear stuttered.

"Hi, I'm Guy Cecil, live inside the cathedral. Here, papers are flying like an annual blizzard and people are scrambling to get some." Guy announced catching some papers. "What do you think Jade?"

Jade grimaced. "Humiliating really." He snapped.

"Ah, don't worry Jade. I'm sure you'll have your share in laughs too." Natalia giggled.

"Well, come down to Daath's Cathedral. I think you;ll have a great time here." Luke finally announced from outside. People shoved him out of the way to see what the uproar was about making him nod in approval. He smiled and walked into the cathedral now. In all the flurry of white paper and laughter, Luke spotted three figures in the back.

Confused, he crept around until he was looking down on them. He smiled crookedly and ruffled the three sleeping children's heads. They didn't stir so he left them be in the white wonderland of papers.

/

"This is an outrage!" Dist screamed. He zoomed along in his chair and tried picking up all the stray papers. His little robot toddled behind as fast as its wheels would allow. It picked up papers as it went along and deposited them into its mouth.

"Dist your famous!" Van shouted. He bounded out of his office holding up a newspaper. He also looked a bit tipsy. "Look, its on (hic) the (hic) paper. What's happening now.(hic)"

"That's the enemies paper!" Dist cried flinging all the papers in his arms everywhere.

"Dist. Will you explain this!" Legretta yelled hoarsely. She held up a paper that the abyss team had altered slightly which talked about how Legretta needed to keep her breast out of his face. This had originally been Nephrey but they thought it would be better if a gunslinger was on it instead.

"Oh that's talking about your breast. Its the least problem right now." Dist snapped back. Legretta snapped a gun out in one quick motion and held it to his face dangerously.

"Dist...Prepare to die."

"GAHHHHHHHH!"

**Ah. -wipes tears away- I love my inventive song skills. I was sitting here looking for words to rhyme otherwise, the songs were easy. And all you have to do for Dist is think of the most positive and negative words you can use on someone and mush it all into a sentence. Haha. Good night now.**


	9. Chapter 9: Number 7: Sync 2 and Arietta

**Yay and were back.****Have fun with number 7. (^0^)/**

Anise rolled out of the hidden room she was in and hid behind a crate of sardines. What the cathedral needed them for eluded her at the moment. She was too busy escaping and evading the special operations knights. She bounced out from behind the crates and started sprinting down the hallways.

"There she is!" A knight yelled from behind and suddenly hundreds were running towards her. She glanced back with a 'terrified/I'm gonna kill you' look to that particular knight before shoving the list into Tokunaga's back pack. She also pulled out another piece of paper and zipped up the bag tightly, making sure the zipper was no where to be seen. She shot down a narrow staircase with the several hundred knights clamoring after her.

Anise ran down the spiraling staircase half way before jumping onto the rail and riding that the rest of the way down. At the bottom she leaped off the rail and landed right back down on to Asch's head. The god general cursed and held his face as she bounced off him and continued to run down the hallway. He shook his head to numb the pain and opened his eyes to see knights raining down the stairs and right on to him like Anise had previously.

After several seconds of being trampled by metal boots and dirty feet he sat up and growled, looking in the direction Anise had ran. She would pay dearly for that; Especially since it was him whom had sent out those knights after her. "Asch the Bloody will not be mocked so easily!" He cried out at the ceiling.

Sync walked past at the moment and stared at the red head who was shouting at the ceiling. "Heh, what a weirdo." He said and continued walking away from the uproar.

"Damn it!" Asch growled and zoomed down the hallways towards the roar of approval. Sounds of thrashing and cursing could be heard from the middle. Asch butted his way through the crowd and looked at the upside down Anise being held by her feet.

"Hey let me go! The blood's rushing to my pretty face! At this rate I'll never get a date!" Anise cried. Asch stepped forward and grabbed the repulsive note out of Anise's hand. He took pride and pleasure seeing her face turn to one of horror as he slowly opened it up. He smirked and began reading the message out loud just to further embarrass her.

'_Dear Asch, you are an idiot and no one likes you. Signed; Your conscience.'_

Asch stared at the paper before crumpling it up and throwing it at Anise. "Let her go. She's not worth the time." He said sulkily. Some of the knights were still snickering when they let her go and walked off leaving the fon master guardian alone in the hallway. Anise fumed and shouted petty curses at them and what she would do to them when she got rich and famous.

She gave a huge sigh of relief when they were all out of earshot and pulled out the real list of her ingeniousness from Tokunaga's backpack. She unrolled it and check the next one to see if it was about Asch. But alas; it was for Sync and Arietta.

She silently fumed but knew the next one would destroy his pride so she silently slipped the list back into Tokunaga's backpack.

And SO! After Anise's narrow evasion of being caught, she slowly made her way back to the room where the others awaited her return with food and a nice bed.

/

"Jeez Anise what took you so long?" Luke asked leaning back onto the fon masters couch cushions. The group had situated themselves in the fon masters luxurious office as they waited to do the next one. 'Why don't they just quit?' one might ask. Well that's because they enjoy bugging people and they have nothing better to do except for saving the world. But that could come later.

"I don't know. Maybe because your stupid original sent a whole platoon of knights after me? You guys take no liberty in helping a poor helpless maiden like me. Its almost like you don't want to marry me Luke." Anise half sobbed.

"Since when did I ever say I wanted to marry you?" Luke exclaimed.

"Anyways, what's next on the list?" Tear asked breaking the two up.

"Ah your no fun Tear." Anise pouted. "Anyways, its to say Ion as many times as we can in one sentence! Sync and Arietta will probably have the least tolerance on this one." Anise explained.

"Well that's certainly...an idea." Natalia commented meekly.

"Great so we all agree. Jade I think you'll be the best one for this. We'll split up and mock them all in one sentence." Anise explained deviously. "Also I need a team of 4 people to retrieve Dist chair for a future project. So don't ask what that project is either if you want to be a part of it."

"I choose to get his chair!" Guy said happily.

"Now now Guy. Remember the _last time_ we let you go there with us?" Jade asked, referring to the laboratory in which Dist's chair sat idle.

"Alright, everyone but Guy and Jade will get it!" Luke announced.

"What? Hey guys that's not-" Guy only needed one final look from Tear, Natalia, and Anise to know what the outcome would be. "But ladies its-...Awhh..."

/

Sync and Arietta walked down the hallway side by side talking about the newest things around Daath that their ears had picked up on. They rather enjoyed this time, since 95% of the other times consisted of teasing and chasing.

"And did you know Mohs sat on a thumb tack? You should have seen the look on his face." Arietta meekly giggled at the thought while Sync out right laughed.

"Really? Well I hear Asch lost his 'pink fluffi bunny' in the laundry mat. He went into a hysteria." Sync smirked as Arietta tried to hide her laugh and her glowing red face behind her doll.

"I always knew he had a bunny, I just never though he would go crazy over h-his F-f-fluffi b-b-bunny~!" Arietta cracked up at the last part sending them both into howls of laughter since everyone knows laughing is contagious. Anise took this chance as they had entirely let their guard down and pushed Jade out into their path.

As soon as the two god generals were down with their laughing fit, they looked up with teary eyes to see Jade. Quickly wiping them away the two immediately went into an offensive stance. Jade messed with his hair a bit and put the mirror away.

"Good morning Sync, Arietta." He said calmly.

"What do you want?" Sync snapped. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down.

"I was just walking along admiring the interior of the cathedral. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked casually. Sync shrugged slightly and tipped his head sideways towards the end of the hallway.

"Alright then get going!" He said smugly. Jade walked forward only to stop right next to the boy. Sync moved away a little since he knew this guy was the reason of him being her presently and the creepy vibe Jade gives off just naturally scares all kids.

"Oh and Sync, do you like science?" He asked slyly.

"A little, physics more, but why?" Sync asked the older man.

"Well you see Sync, that's the best part. The ions in the world are filled with Ionian particles that travel at an ionic speed to sync up with different ions thus creating more ions that go through the whole Ionian process again, creating billions of ions in the world that merge and form at an ionic level to create eons and eons of ions."

Sync and Arietta visibly twitched at this. Even so much as Sync's smirk twitched slightly in annoyance. Jade smiled when he saw Sync's and Arietta's jaws clamp tightly by the movement of the muscles near their jaw. "You really like to annoy people don't you old man?" Sync asked gripping his pants tightly.

"Annoy? This is just a brief share of our love of Science. Why further more..." Jade smiled and closed his eyes dutifully as Arietta screamed loudly with annoyance.

"Ugh! Stop making fun of Ion-sama! I'll kill you for that and avenge mommy!" She bawled. She whistled sharply and the very halls of the cathedral started shaking as multiple monsters stormed down the corridor towards their sisters.

"I believe it's time for me to go. I rather enjoyed this conversation Sync. We'll have to discuss more about the how the _ions are in sync _later." Jade replied bounding off to who knows where.

"Wait what did you say! Aw that's just sick! I'm gonna kill you for that one old man!" Sync screamed running after the missing colonel.

"My my kids these days, always having their mind in the gutter." Jade chortled running into a room and narrowly dodging Sync's cyclone blaze.

Sync stormed in after the colonel to find a blank room with no Jade. He threw down his mask in frustration and ruffled his hair in agonizing agitation.

Asch walked by smirking as he saw his chance. "What's the matter Sync? Liger got your mask?" He asked.

Sync whipped around and glared. "What's the matter Asch, laundry mat guy got your fluffi bunny?" He yelled at the red head and ran off in search for Jade.

"Why you little!" Asch roared and ran after the green head.

Mean while, Jade came out from behind the door with a video camera lightly chuckling. "My that was interesting. Kids; they can be so comical sometimes."

** lol Jade, how evil. XD That's my only comment. x3**


	10. Chapter 10: Number 8: Asch Round 2

**^^ Number 8, which I have personally awaited for a long time, just cause I like bugging **

"And so it is a confirmation that someone is sabotaging us recently." Largo announced waiting for the nods of his comrades. The said five comrades nodded their heads in agreement, frowns settling over their faces.

"It's that old man!" Sync protested, pounding an angry fist on the table. "He's been lurking around here ever since these sabotages have started."

"No, it has to be Anise! I've seen her scurrying around the cathedral and my friends have spotted her carrying something! It has to be her!" Arietta countered.

"I think its Natalia. I caught her in the halls the other day." Legretta interjected calmly.

"It is not Natalia." Was Largo's response.

"Of course not, it was the dreck!" Asch screamed. "He had my bear the other day! Which might I add, you guys never found."

"Well I got close, I should get the candy." Sync sneered.

"What?! You didn't do anything!" Arietta argued meekly.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Now children-"

"You're both wrong, none of you get the candy! It shall forever remain mine!"

"What you can't have it Asch! That's not fair!"

"It was mine to begin with!"  
>"It's all fair game now!"<p>

"Boys, stop!"

"Brats, I should have never offered any to you! Stay out of this Legretta!"

"Oh well look whose talking mister duke! Just cause your royal doesn't mean you get to keep all the sweet stuff!"

"Watch your mouth you emo brat!"

"Now now Asch, temper. You'll never find you're Fluffi bunny like that!"

"You little piece of-"  
>"I LIKE CLUCKY CHICKENS!"<p>

All the bickering in the room by the three younger generals abruptly stopped at this comment. The senior generals, who had been futilely trying to stop the arguing and failing at it, turned their heads in disbelief to the person who hadn't spoken once until this very moment. Five of the Six had the most awkward faces on as they looked at the one and only Dist the Reaper, who was sitting crossed legged, a dashing smirk on his face, his head resting in his thumb and forefinger cleverly.

"Wh-what?" Legretta asked, throughly confused at the situation.

"Ch-chickens?" Arietta stuttered looking at the man.

"Fried or living?" Asch asked calmly, like the delima was perfectly normal.

"Living of course! Their feathers are so soft and fluffy not to mention easy to pluck out and they're so easy to manipulate even a teenage school girl can do it!" Dist shouted quickly and efficiently.

The god generals faces in turn remained blank at the supposedly smartest one of their ranks out burst. Over their heads they were probably imagining Dist with a chicken on top of his head. Twas an awkward moment indeed.

"Okay...anyways, back onto topic." Sync stuttered.

"Right." All of them nodded, excluding Asch.

"Sorry, I'll have to leave now while my sanity is still intact." He responded, throwing a glare at Dist.

"What sanity?" Sync asked tilting his head slightly. "I didn't know you had any in the first place."

"Brat." Asch hissed and left, purposefully slamming the door in their faces. He hoped they jumped at the loud noise.

As Asch walked down the hall, he felt his mood go sour again. Grumpy as he was, it was all the cause of his stupid replica playing tricks on him. First his bear goes missing, not to mention his Fluffi- No, he won't say it. He inhaled sharply to make sure none of the tears spilled. Fluffi Bunny had been a birthday present from Natalia one year and now some weird laundromat guy had it. He just hope it wasn't in mortal dange-

He stopped his odd walk to see his pink Fluffi Bunny dancing in the hallway ahead, waving at him. He blinked once, then twice, and then thrice before charging down the hall. It hopped away as fast as he ran, making him wonder if it was a delusion, and also wonder if Sync hadn't been so wrong on that sanity guess. Cocky brat...

Nevertheless, he followed it down into a darker more discreet hallway. It kinda reminded him of a horror movie that the god generals had managed to snag from a certain authoress. The bunny waved and disappeared through a door down the hallway.

Asch rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and walked forward. The farther he went though, the more impending doom he thought was fated for him. He stopped and stared at the door way and edged a hand out.

_Screech, screech, screech, __**screech, screech, screech**_

Asch jumped back mildly started at the sudden noise. He looked down the hallway to see the local violin symphony passing by, hitting very eerie sharps. He gave them a 'WTF' look and they hurried along making faster screeching noises. He waited until they were out of view and the tune completely out of his mind. Which was kinda hard since a cello player ambled alone a few minutes later playing the 'Jaws' theme music. Once again, Asch used the look and the cello player responded by dragging the huge instrument a little but faster.

Asch shook his head in disbelief before touching the doorknob.

As soon as he did the door burst open, smacking him on the forehead. He staggered back and glared at whomever opened the door. The dreck stared back with a stupid grin on his face and let out a light musical hum.

"Dreck!" Asch roared and stormed towards the door. Luke yelped and slammed the door shut before he reached him. The redhead in turn threw open the door and stared into an empty storage room. '_What the-?'_

He edged down the hallway again, turned, and sprinted towards the exit. He wasn't able to get there before two doors opened and he slammed into them. The dreck's companions, Malkuth Colonel and Guy stared at him with a small smile on their faces and let out a musical hum as well. He made a move to strangle Guy but the blond and the colonel and slammed the doors similar to how the dreck had. He turned back and stared down the hallway to see Anise, holding his Fluffi Bunny and bouncing it lightly, Natalia on her right giggling slightly.

Asch paled and walked forward. "Natalia, I can explain!" She giggled again, hummed a little, and ran into a storage room, grabbing Van's sister (whom he hadn't noticed before), and dragging her with her. Asch stood there shocked and stared at Anise who let out a hum like all the others had.

"Give it." He growled, gesturing to the bunny.

_"Grey skies are gonna clear up !" _She chirped and ran into a storage room.

_"Put on a happy face!"_ All the doors opened now, having the 6 group member sing the line in harmony. The doors slammed shut again.

_"Brush off the clouds and cheer up!" _Luke shouted from the end. Asch moved lividly towards him and he closed the door quickly.

_"Put on a happy face!" _They all shouted. Doors slam.

_"Take off the gloomy mask of tragedy..." _Tear said meekly, closing the door slowly.

_"It's not your style!"_ Guy shouted happily, making sure to close the door before the red-head could reach him.

_"You'll look so good that you'll be glad ya' decided to smile!" _They all shouted, closing the door at the end of the line.

_"Pick out a pleasant outlook?" _Mieu chirped suggestively from Tear's head.

_"Stick out that noble chin." _Jade chortled pulling Asch's hair down before disappearing behind the door.

_"Wipe out that 'full of doubt' look." _Natalia cooed, patting him lightly on the cheek and running into the next storage room.

_"Slap on a happy grin!" They all shouted._

_"And spread sunshine, All over the place, Just put on a happy face!" _The six cheered making a circle around Asch. The red-head was too shocked to try to strangle any. When he decided the dreck they had already ran into their stupid closets_._

_"Put on a happy face!" _They screamed and all shut the door as hard as they could, making a nice slam sound.

_"Just put on a happy face!" _Mieu peeped. He knocked Asch down with a light tap on his cheek and the god general staid down, too shocked to get up.

The hallway became eerily silent again until a door snapped open and Asch was knocked in the head with his Fluffi Bunny. That got him out of his trance and he stood up, grabbing his bunny as he did.

He walked out of the hallway, no longer meeting any resistance and stared at his bunny annoyed.

"You did this to me." He cursed and squeezed the bunny viciously. After a few moments, he relented and stared into its black soulless eyes.

Sighing, he shoved the bunny into his pocket and walked down the hallway, slight fuming. "Fine, fine, it's not your fault. But you don't get to sleep with Dr. Stego and I tonight." He said lowly to his pocket.

As he said this, a few knights walked by and started making mental checks to get Asch a sanity check; and soon. If the god general was talking to his_ pocket,_ then what would happen if they got he started talking to the _walls?_

_**Short, shorter, and shortest. This is probably one of my shortest chapter. Sorry guys, I'm just being super lazy, if you want a full explanation, look at my profile page. =^=**  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween Special

**Happy (belated) Halloween to all of you. This will be a bonus chappie so I'll get the next one out soon. ^0^/  
><strong>

**Hallowed Eve~**

It was a brilliant night, a full moon hung overhead and small and large children danced around the busy city of Daath. Some knocked on doors and yelled 'trick or treat~' while others hid behind bushes and dumped water, soap, or even dog poop on passerby's.

However, there was six individuals whom stood out from the rest. They in fact _weren't_ on the streets of Daath. No, in fact, they were on the roof tops of Daath! -insert meniacle laugh here-

"It seems most of the littler kids are gone now. They shall be making there arrival soon." Anise replied devilishly, swinging her devil's forked tail around in her hand. Her hair had been combed out of its two trademark ponytails and a purple-ish devils' suit with stripes, and wings, and everything was her costume for the night. She smiled a toothy grin.

"Speak of which." A suave voice cut in. Jade smiled slightly, enough for everyone to see his hooked fangs and glinting red eyes. He cast a finger out from beneath his black cloak and pointed to the Cathedral of Daath's front doors. They watched as the doors of the cathedral opened up and six other figures crept out quietly, each in there own disguises. The vampire colonel gave a low bone chilling laugh, enough to startle Luke whom was standing next to him.

"J-jade. I always knew you were creepy but this has taken it to a whole new level." He whimpered.

"Come now, surely one who dressed up as a skeleton would surely know the meaning of bone chilling laugh. See, two lines up, bone chilling." Jade pointed out. Luke crossed arms, the glowing green bones on his uniform illuminating his face slightly.

"Colonel, your not supposed to break the fourth wall." Natalia huffed, pulling up her 'Star of Malkuth' uniform.

"Ah come now, the authoress has done it several times now." He replied, slapping her shoulders a bit.

"Please don't fight, I'm sure she has her reasons." Guy quipped, grinning to show his sharp canines. He ruffled his hair a bit, fixing the wolf ears while he was at it. His tail swished behind him.

"So cute..." Tear whispered, watching Guy's fluffy tail swish back and forth. Her faery uniform tightened around her fit form slightly when she bent down and poked it.

"Wait, how are you doing that?" Luke asked pointing at Guy's tail.

Guy was about to answer before Jade cut him off. "Ah Luke don't you know? You get the powers of your costume on Hallow Eve." He chuckled lightly then stopped suddenly, still holding a small smile, getting a glint in his eye. "Speaking of which..."

Luke yelped and hid behind Natalia. Jade's grin just became even broader.

"Actually," Guy coughed, acting as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I really don't know."

"Shh, they're coming!" Anise called. A Cheshire cat grin spread across her face as the first two targets came into sight. Luke grinned, putting up his skeleton hood and zipping it up. He peered through the holes in the hood, still grinning.

Natalia gave a small squeal of delight and creeped down the side of the building very cat-like, as if she was the Star of Malkuth. Anise and Luke gave howls of delight as they jumped down from the top of the building and onto a lower one, to prepare for their ambush.

Tear sighed and watched with hint of amusement in her eyes. She didn't notice Jade until her stepped next to her and wrapped his cloak around him in a dramatic fashion. "If you'll excuse me." He made a flying leap and magically landed on the roof top across the street at least 8 feet away from them, jumping across the gap. Tear would have gaped at the sight had Guy not crept up behind her, a wolf-ish grin on his face.

''Boo!" Tear jolted slightly and barely stopped herself from falling off the building, sending Guy a glare when she regained balance. He leaped away, snickering. He stopped immediately when he saw a malicious grin spread across Tear's face.

"Guy don't you know not to frighten a faery?" Tear asked, an angry aura surrounding her. "Faery's aren't all about magic and happiness you know."

Guy shot up his hands in fright. "It was a joke I swear, Tear! Wait no- what are you?! Gaahh!"

"Here they come." Anise hushed her two companions who were chattering excitedly. Their two targets came into view.

"Keke, what's better than scaring people? Getting their candy, that's what!" Sync cackled, hefting his sack over his shoulder. He wore a headband over his forehead, a kimono on his body, with a plastic sword attached to his arms.

"Mommy and I used to celebrate this. Except for we used to eat the people that answered the door." Arietta sniffled slightly. She tugged down on the short princess's skirt she wore, complete with her own multicolored liger- horse that she sat upon.

"Jeez, how can you be sad on Hallow Eve? Its a night of tricks, deceit, and most of all, candy!" Sync asked, throwing up his hands.

"Let's go!" Anise whispered to Luke and leaped down from her perch in front of their two victims. Luke followed in suit, jumping over Anise and landing next to her.

"A-anise?" Sync asked. "I almost didn't recognize you, with your hair being so...straight?" Arietta glared when she caught him staring, kicking him slightly.

"Trick or treat kids! Pay up or become our prisoners!" Anise demanded sticking a hand out in their general direction.

"What? You're asking _us_ to give _you our_ candy?" Sync asked and laughed. "Now that's the best I've heard all night." He laughed again and glared. "You think you two could honestly beat us at a battle in such close quarters?"

"No, but perhaps she can." Anise smirked. She looked beyond them causing them to turn and see Natalia hovering over them, arms crossed in a superior fashion.

"Perhaps you two like the second option better?" She asked suddenly producing daggers near their necks. Arietta cried out, alerting the liger whom was trapped in a horse uniform. Although the liger was tough, it could never match the strength of a stuffy uniform.

"Arietta, this way!" Sync dragged the princess off her liger- horse and dragged her down an alleyway, effectively avoiding Anise, Luke, and Natalia. They rushed into the alley and turned as many sharp corners as they could. They stopped running when sounds of pursuit diminished.

"I...think we're...safe..." Sync rasped in between gulps of air. Arietta could hardly breath at the moment so she decided not to answer.

"Lovely evening tonight isn't it?" A hand clapped on both of their shoulders, not painfully but enough to get their attention. The two god generals spun around to meet the two glowing red eyes of a certain vampire whom grinned at them. "Let's go back shall we?"

"I can't believe we lost them!" Anise huffed, running a hand through their hair.

"I can, we forgot about that one alleyway." Luke scratched his head in embarrassment, a habit he had picked up on from Guy.

"Now our plan is going to go down the gutter, since they'll go out and warn them." Natalia pouted, making sure her short hair was still tucked back into a ponytail.

"That won't be so Natalia." The three were suddenly alerted to the alleyway, where Jade walked out with two struggling children. He had his biceps wrapped around their necks and easily held them both about two feet off the ground.

"Let go!" Sync growled clawing at Jade's arm. Arietta squeaked slightly, she was focused on being able to breath under Jade's steel grip. At the same time a large crash came from above, followed by a shriek of terror. There was another crash, and then a plume of dust came up from the ground, and finally in a flurry, out rolled an injured wolf. Well a man in a wolves' costume but you get the idea.

"Save me!" Guy cried crawling away from the pile, clawing at the ground in front of him. A nymph's hand shot out of the cloudy pile before he could get away and wrapped around his ankle. He wailed and thrashed wildly as he was dragged back into the pile, by monstrous strength from a certain faery, and disappeared from sight. The wails abruptly cut off and a low whimpering was heard instead. Sync and Arietta went silent.

"Ye' Gods." Anise whispered, making a sign of the cross over her devil suit in sympathy.

"Tear's scarier than Peony on his, 'Let's Dress Jade Up Days.'" Luke visibly shivered and hid behind Jade.

"My she sure is energetic tonight." Jade commented, kicking Luke in the gut with his heel for even mentioning the horrible days.

"Anyways, about the candy." Natalia turned to Sync and Arietta a little too quickly, trying not to listen to the sobs coming from the pile.

"U-uh, we d-dropped it." Sync answered, staring past her to where the pile's debris was.

"Oh, then you'll have to be our prisoners until midnight." Natalia stepped in front of his vision so he couldn't see what was going on.

"P-prisoners?" Arietta finally squeaked.

"What?! No way, I'm getting out of here!" Sync started struggling again and reeled his head back to connect firmly was Jade's chin. Doing so made both boys bite their lower lips, drawing blood.

Jade dropped Sync onto the ground, right as some well casted stalagmites appeared, encasing the Tempest. With a gleam in his eyes, Jade licked his lower lip tasting the blood.

"Tastes, delicious. I wonder, how other peoples blood would taste?" He asked very lowly, just enough to get a few eyebrows shooting up the the hairline. "And you do remember how you are what you dress up as on Hallow Eve correct?" Jade asked.

"Luke, we should run." Anise whispered to the skeleton, grabbing Sync ever so quietly as she talked. The green haired boy jerked slightly when he felt her fake claws sink into the back of his kimono but kept his eyes glued on Jade the entire time. Arietta trembled slightly when Jade gave a blood curling laugh that would haunt their nightmares.

"Oh, yes, run while you can little mice. The game is just beginning." Jade's eyes gleamed with delight.

Out of almost nowhere, Lillian dived bombed into the one night vampire. Arietta was tossed aside like a rag doll as Jade raised his hand and turned Lillian into a frozen statue for the night. Simultaneously, Anise pulled Sync out of the stalagmite cage and grabbed Arietta by the hair. Arietta wailed when she saw Lillian encased in ice, the eyes still moving rapidly, as if trying to find a way out of the icy prison.

"Now then, where were we-," Jade looked over just in time to see everyone else scatter, clutching each other like they had just seen a super natural thing. Which, technically they had. He even manage to glimpse Tear running the other direction, Guy bounding behind her like a love sick puppy.

"Well, that was quite rude..." Jade licked his bloody lip for a final time before setting out after the runaway people.

/

"I think we lost him." Anise looked out from behind the houses' corner. She slid back and looked at the two other 'prisoners' she had with her.

"He's scary, even for a necromancer." Arietta sniffled, fluffing out her puffy skirt.

"True." Sync said patting both the girls back. "Well we better get moving." He swung a random bag of candy over his shoulder.

"Hold it, I thought you didn't have any candy!"Anise protested. "And you're still my prisoners!"

"Oh, are you sure the roles haven't been reversed?" Sync asked, giving her an evil grin.

Anise's eyes turned to saucers when Arietta and Sync both shot her devilish grins that put her costume to shame. Then, an idea clicked in her mind.

"Jade said we were what we dressed as huh?" She tapped her foot on the ground sharply, catching the red trident that fell out of the air and pointing it at the two. They blinked, once, twice, thrice before slightly shrinking back. Anise continued.

"Since I am a **kind, generous soul**, I will allow us to form a truce until sunrise after this voodoo. Agreed?" Anise asked. There was a few words she stressed there but nevertheless, the other two nodded there heads in agreement.

"Okay then, let's go get some candy." Anise tapped the pitchfork on the ground and it disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Ladies." Sync made an extravagant gesture for them to go on. Anise and Arietta smiled and took a step forward, just to immediately trip over his foot. He cackled at their fail and began walking away.

Anise looked at Arietta and they shared a similar look. Both started crying as loud and as sorrowfully as they possibly could.

Sync turned in time to see their tears and obnoxious sobs. "H-hey...stop that." They proceeded to cry louder.

"Look I don't care if Anise cries but Van'll have my ass if Arietta goes back crying. Stop it." He demanded. Anise wailed at this, bowing her head down into her knees.

"P-please stop?" He cautiously approached the two. In about 3 seconds the crying had stopped, hands had shot out, and wrapped around the Tempest's ankles before he could even register what happened. Anise and Arietta jerked backwards and sent him crashing to the ground. They then proceeded to crawl on top of him so he couldn't kick them and wrestle his candy out of his hands.

"Traitors!" He shouted trying to gather enough 3rd fonons in his hands. The two rivals merely pinned his arms down when he raised one.

"Get off Arietta! You too Anise!" He screamed, trying to move under both's weight. He abruptly froze and stared ahead in horror.

"What's the matter Sync? Warrior lost his pride?" Anise asked, messing with his bandana.

"B-behind you!" He trembled, making the two turn to see Jade looking down at them with a smile, a sharp fanged canine visible among the teeth.

"You know Anise, public sexual assault isn't what kids should be doing these days. Especially when he only has a kimono on." All teenagers faces lit up to a bright red.

"Colonel!" Anise squealed. "Boo!"

"Boo is what ghosts say. Not devils." He commented absently. They just stared at him as he tittered onto himself about something all the while.

"Now then, I believe midnight has surfaced." His gaze sharpened on the three. He smiled and they realized in horror that ice had formed around them, holding them to the ground.

"Let us begin..."

Their screams filled the silent night.

/

"Is he following?"

"I don't think he is."

Luke exhaled, rattling his fake bones as he did. He slipped down into the bar booth across from Natalia. Natalia took a sip of her 'On the House' Hallow Eve cider and stared out the tinted windows. He gave a startled gasp when two very familiar figures walked through the door. Luke careened his neck to see whom had walked into the bar.

His jaw dropped when he saw who entered.

First Dist walked in loudly announcing his presence when a joyful crow of self appraisal. Next walked in a random knight who kicked Dist down rather harshly. And no normal knight kicks Dist down.

With a lift of the helmet, red hair spilled out like blood and ran down the uniform.

"Asch!" Natalia shouted gleefully.

"Natalia?" He asked, walking to their booth. Luke was too busy gawking to say anything back to him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Luke asked once he regained his ability to speak.

"A knight." Asch said simply. Everyone gave him a dead stare.

"A knight?" Luke repeated.

"Yes, what are you supposed to be?" Asch snorted running his eyes over Luke's costume.

"A skeleton." Luke declared with great pride.

"I'm the Star of Malkuth!" Natalia declared putting a hand on her chest.

"You mean to say a thief." Asch said suavely, ignoring Luke.

"I am no common thief," Natalia announced. She held up a bag of gald. "I'm the Star of Malkuth." Asch patted his pockets at this and growled, grabbing the bag of gald from her.

"Well, thieves are supposed to be arrested if I am correct?" He growled again but this time it was lower, more affectionate.

"Oho~ Take me away officer." Natalia cooed back.

"Hey, Hallow Eve is meant to be PG 13. Keep it that way." Luke interrupted, shoving his skeletal figure in between the two.

"Well I never suggested-" Natalia was abruptly cut off by a loud crow. A really loud one at that.

"I am a chicken! Bow down to me!" Dist cried, fluffing himself himself up. Brown feathers detached in places on the costume and floated to the floor.

"Wow, a chicken?" Luke asked watching more feathers fly as Dist pranced around the room.

"Yeah, he has this weird fetish with them lately. Can't imagine why." Asch supplied.

"Take note of that for future battles." Luke advised Natalia, whom was already writing it down in a pad.

"Odd..." She muttered, putting the paper away.

The door suddenly burst open revealing none other than the infamous necromancer, smiling at everyone in the bar. Natalia and Luke instantly froze and stared, scared stiff at his sudden arrival. Asch and Dist were none the wiser.

"Good evening." Jade's smooth voice attracted anyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Huh, so you're out and about for the night too?" Asch asked walking up to Jade. Luke started clacking, his fake bones on his knees hitting each other as he shook with terror.

"Why Luke, shake any more and you might pee your pants." Jade gave a sideways glance to Luke, who's hair shot up in complete fright. With a strangled yelp, he took a mad dash and ran out the door in the back. Natalia wasn't far behind him.

"What's gotten into them?" Asch asked staring at the door behind him. He turned to see Jade in his personal bubble, exceeding the creepiness factor by the hundreds.

"Asch, you do realize what I am right?" Jade asked.

"A vampire?" He asked.

"Yes and on Hallow Eve, one becomes what they are, hmm~." He questioned again running his finger up Asch's chest.

Asch took a step back in disgust and started making his way towards the door, slowly piecing the information in his mind.

"Wait, so you're saying-," He didn't get to finish since Jade was right behind him in a split second, his face close to Asch's neck.

"That you are next." Jade smiled when Asch whirled around him and ran out the back door, frightened. He turned towards Dist whom was now standing on a table.

"CHICKEN POWER!" Dist cried and flew out a random window using his chicken powers. Jade sighed and tittered something to himself as he walked out the backdoor.

"Shame, one got away. Oh well." He looked at the half frozen teenagers whom stood as still as statues in front of him. Luke, Natalia, and Asch tried to move but this just increased the icy prison that held them in place.

"At least I get a few more meals for the night~!" Jade's eyes gleamed as he lunged for the frozen teens.

/

"Come Guy." Tear commanded, taking advantage of her bewitching skills she got from her costume. Guy stood at her side, a dazed look in his eyes as he stared adoringly at her.

"Yes ma'am." He responded.

"Stop that." She demanded, pushing his face away.

"As you wish, my lady." He stared forward towards the hallow passage they were hidden in.

"I don't think he saw us." Tear sighed in relief and sat on a near broken chair.

"On the contrary." She looked sideways and saw the man in question hovering over her shoulder.

She gave a shriek of terror and hid behind Guy. Jade chuckled when the wolf boy growled, barring his teeth in a menacing way.

"How scary. A wolf and a faery." Jade drawled. Guy snapped at him making Jade take a single step back.

"How did you find us so fast?!" Tear shouted, still hiding behind Guy.

"Probably because the authoress felt lazy and doesn't feel like writing more about you two." Jade shrugged.

"This makes sense." Tear tapped her chin.

"Yes and so does this." Four sheets of ice rose around Guy and Tear dropping their internal temperatures to the point of extremely cold.

"That didn't make any sense! How can you suddenly summon ice anyways?" Tear asked, shaking from the sudden blast of frigid air.

"I'm a vampire, I can do what I want. Too bad you weren't a werewolf Guy, that would have made for a great story." Jade tittered.

"A story about vampires and werewolves battling, like that will ever happen." Guy scoffed, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's time for me to finish you two and move on to the last three." Jade shrugged again and walked forward towards the freezing bodies, eyes set on both firmly.

/

"So how goes the candy Largo?" Legretta asked, brushing her hair back into the two pigtails she had. A bunny suit wrapped around her, ears tilted slightly on her head, and whiskers twitching.

"Fine, but they don't like how old I am." Largo replied, licking a giant lollipop. He rearranged his suspenders and school boy cap and then pulled up the snow white stockings.

"That makes sense." Legretta nodded and knocked on a door. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man picking his nose.

"Trick or treat~." Legretta cooed bouncing slightly. She held out her bag as he dropped the bowl in astonishment.

"Thank you!" She said happily and shut the door for him, bouncing down the steps.

"Legretta, Van would disapprove of your methods for getting candy." Largo stated, holding back a chuckle.

"I disapproved of him staying behind. That didn't stop him." Legretta pouted.

"True." Largo said.

"Hey guys!" The two senior god generals sighed and looked back to see Dist bounding towards them.

"Hello Dist." Legretta's voice was flat, lacking much enthusiasm. Although it was understandable, how many people in chicken suits do you know that you can take seriously?

"So I was with Asch and the most terrible thing happened!" Dist exclaimed, throwing up his hands as he began his dramatic teenage girl like story.

"What happened Dist? Did Asch get drunk, again?" Largo asked, finally turning to face the man who was a twig compared to Largo's frame.

"No, even worse!" Dist yelled.

"What?" Legretta and Largo asked at the same time, enthusiasm creeping into their voice. If something was worse than Asch getting drunk, which had to be pretty bad, then it was worth listening to. Believe it or not, the three senior generals spread more rumors than the teenage generals.

"Jade attacked us! He dressed as a vampire and chased after me! Of course I managed to escape with my amazing chicken powers but Asch was captured!" Dist clucked.

"That's terrible- wait, chicken powers?" Legretta asked, eying him very critically.

"Yes! Watch I can even do this!" Dist squatted down slightly, much to Legretta's horror, and took on a face of constipation. Seconds later an egg was produced from under a beaming Dist.

"That was the single, most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Legretta murmured. She turned away and shielded her eyes as Dist came towards her with his giant human/chicken egg.

"Amazing hm? Why Legretta, I bet you have super speed now because of your costume!" Dist crowed proudly, flapping his arms/wings.

"That's great." Legretta sighed, holding the bridge of her nose. She still hadn't overcome the mental scarring she had received moments ago.

"Excuse me. Do you three mind if I ask you a question?" The three senior generals turned to see a cloaked figure coming out towards them.

"What assistance do you need?" Legretta asked. She brushed a strand of her hair back again.

"Oh nothing. Just a simple question. What scares chickens, bunnies, and little kids stiff?" He asked stopping next to them.

"A lion?" Largo asked.

"A tiger?" Legretta pondered.

"A bear!" Dist exclaimed.

"Hm, good answers. How about..." He paused a grabbed the edge of his cloak. "Me?!" He threw off the cloak to reveal beaming red eyes and a wicked smile hovering above them all. Jade gave a half crazed smile down at them, enough for them to see his gums. Dist about peed his pants.

"Eep!" Legretta found she couldn't move, her body was too stiff to move. Largo and Dist held similar positions as Legretta, unable to move.

"J-jade?" Dist whispered.

"You know what I love about Hallow Eve?" Jade asked, breathing icy cold air on the three. Legretta shivered when he pressed his cheek against hers, the same cold feeling washing over her, only 1000 times worse, freezing her from the inside out.

"What?" Largo asked, trying to move his locked joints.

"I get to participate in a little game, where I have to get everyone that I knew whom was very important on this adventure. I'll have to say the authoress really outdid herself on this one." Jade told them, slowly lowering his head towards the base of Legretta's neck.

"You're really creeping me out Necromancer." Legretta quivered slightly. Usually she was very strong and upright, now she felt like disappearing.

"Oh my dear, I'm not a necromancer tonight. No, no, I am a vampire."

And with that, he bit down.

/

**Yay, end of the Hallow Eve. Sooner or later the full game Jade was talking about near the end will be revealed in one of my stories. And yes, this is a game friends and I play when we find a huge neighborhood to go around in.**

**Just in case you all didn't catch costumes, I'll write them down here.**

**Luke: Skeleton**

**Tear: Faery (Yes, I am spelling it this way for a reason.)**

**Guy: Wolf**

**Anise: Devil/ demon**

**Jade: Vampire (obviously)**

**Natalia: Star of Malkuth/ very skilled thief**

**Arietta: Princess**

**Sync: (Japanese) Warrior**

**Dist: Chicken**

**Asch: Knight**

**Largo: Spoiled rich 80's kid (XD)**

**Legretta: Bunny/ Bunny girl**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Special 2

**How to Annoy the Six God Generals- Wait, hold the Fon. How to Have a Somewhat Good Christmas WITH the god generals.**

**Christmas Special 2**

It was Christmas Eve and carols rushed to and fro on the streets of Daath, trying to keep warm and singing off key carols. Anise's family was one such family, running from house to house singing or saying carols. Anise of course, was over-joyed really, well, if over-joyed is defined as a sulking mood that one gets when their puppy dies.

"Mom, Dad, let's go home. Please, I'm begging you!" Anise bawled tugging back as her parents dragged her through the snow, leaving a long track behind.

"Anise, dear, we exist to bring more fortunate to the unfortunate. Let's bring some cheer into the lives of people!" Pamela said happily.

"Mom, people don't want carols, they want presents." Anise tried to explain.

"Come dear, let's sing there next!" Pamela exclaimed rushing to the next house with lights on. "Don't worry Anise, you can sing this one by yourself."

Anise grumbled, cursed, and snapped as they pushed her up to the door, knocked, and fell back. A middle aged man with a sour face opened the door and glared at Anise. She felt like spitting in his face but restrained herself.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. They'd been worn all week and needed the air. " She smiled as his face turned more sour and he slammed the door in her face. She turned on her heel and adopted a grief stricken face.

"Mom, I don't think I'm cut out for this caroling business." Anise whined.

Her father grumbled and pulled her away from the house. "This probably because you've sang crude songs every chance you get Anise."

"Oh Oliver, I thought it was funny!" Pamela giggled and Oliver drew her in for a hug. They were so cute together in the snowfall, Anise guessed as usual, that they made a hansom couple back in their teen days. She caught herself absently humming to the tune of 'Let it Snow.'

"So can we go home?" Anise asked.

"Of course-" Anise beamed. "Not! There are more houses!" All her hopes crushed.

"Anise?" She looked up. Sync and Arietta stood side by side, one munching on a funnel cake, the other eating a scone. They were decked in other clothes than their traditional uniforms which was a surprise. Although they did both wear scarves representing their oracle colors (Pink/black for Arietta, Green /black for Sync) so it wasn't as big of a shocker. Still Sync with a hoodie/ no mask and Arietta with pants/ ponytail is a pretty big achievement.

"Oh hello dears!" Pamela greeted pushing Anise over to them. Oliver waved as well, keeping one arm around Pamela.

"Good evening Ms. Pamela." Arietta muttered. "I'm sorry about the liger thing..."

"Oh no worries dear. It was just an accident!" Anise's mother was thoroughly convinced Van wasn't trying to end the world and Noelle's kidnapping was just a play.

"Hey, are you two going Christmas shopping for the children?" Sync opened his mouth to say otherwise but Anise rushed on. "Oh great! Mom can I join them?"

"For the children! Bless your souls! Alright, you can go Anise. Hurry back and we'll have some hot chocolate since you all are doing such a good deed!" Pamela waved them off and Anise handed her song lyrics to her father before joining the two whom were shocked by the random offer of hot cocoa.

Anise gently grabbed their hands and guided them away from her parents whom were encouraging them with all their sweet little hearts.

"They're so gullibile." Anise muttered while they were a safe distance away. Sync and Arietta nodded solemnly, too busy eating the rest of their funnel cakes and scones to answer. The three teenagers trampled along in the snow. They listened to the merry music playing all around, smelled the sweet scents of cinnamon roasted pecans and other Christmas goodies, saw the sparkling trees filled with thousands of tiny lights, felt the cold embracing their limbs that weren't protected by winter gear. Snow flitted down softly, sticking to their eyelashes and hair. It was definitely Christmas time in Daath.

They turned down a cobbled street which had the most wildlife in Daath. The trees, now bare, were strung with tiny gold lights with the stars and fon stones dotting the skies. The buildings held life in them, the toy master pounding away on a wooden doll house, vendors calling out to people coming on the streets, street actors preforming on corners, and fortune tellers telling peoples fortunes with false seventh fon stones. Sync chucked his wrapper into a waste basket along side the sidewalk and waltzed over to the nearest stand with the two girls.

They were a little more than surprised to see Jade tending to the stall.

"Welcome, I thought you all might be out tonight. Pretty girl on each arm Sync?" Jade asked, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Colonel!" Anise blushed shoving past Sync, who had a beet red face. "What are you supposed to be doing anyways?"

"Simple, I'm doing Carta cards. Would you like to play?" He said, holding up a card that looked to be a brown haired dual swordsman with red suspenders on.

"Not really, since I know you'll cheat!" Anise puffed a cheek.

"Fine, fine. At least take one." He handed her a card that had a short black haired girl on it, holding a money bag, clad in red. On her hip was a sword with a face next to it that said 'Atwight.'

"Weird." Anise muttered as Jade handed one to Arietta and Sync.

Sync stared down at his card that had a dark haired male on it, who's bangs covered one eye. He wore a pink cape, had a gold earring, and looked like some sort of knight. Sync frowned at the card in his hand, not knowing what to think of it.

Arietta was handed a card with another pink haired girl with two spiky pigtails. She was leaning on an axe, looking off in the distance with dead eyes, a red jewel glowing on her chest.

The three looked up quizzically at Jade, who was nowhere in sight. In fact the whole stall was gone.

"What a weirdo." Arietta murmured, tucking her Carta card away.

"Shall we go?" Anise asked quite regally. The two saluted in an uncharacteristic way and the three marched away towards the cathedral.

/

Upon arrival at the cathedral, the three were loudly greeted by several gate keepers. They shouted something about embracing the spirit of Christmas and threw bags of candy at them. Had three of them not hit Anise in the forehead, she would have thanked them.

The three teens trudged inside the cathedral, shaking snow off that had accumulated on their clothing, heads, faces. Sync brushed off some invisible lint and began forward. "Since it's Christmas Eve, I guess we can be on friendly terms, for now." He said almost casually. "Come on, I heard Legretta was making Brownie Pie."

Anise stared after him and wiped away some drool that had managed to start leaking out of her mouth. Everyone in the cathedral knew Legretta was the best cook, making Brownie Pie once or twice a year during Christmas time was her specialty. If you got to eat it, you were considered blessed in a way.

Anise was a bit sad that her other friends couldn't be here to enjoy the famous pie but she rather enjoyed the times she spent with the god generals when they weren't trying to destroy the world. Before Van had declared to end the score, they were actually pretty good friends, aside from Arietta whom had always been her rival. They were at a kind of love/hate state in their friendship.

"Are you coming Anise? The Brownie Pie's not going to last if we don't get a move on!" Sync called down the hallway. Arietta and Sync had already got a distance away from her.

"Wait for me!" She cried and raced after the two.

/

The three sat at a table away from the traditional long mess hall tables. They sat with the rest of the god generals, plus Van and Ion in an almost circular table. Anise, Sync, and Arietta watched with amusement as Van chugged down a bottle of alcoholic eggnog, eating their fourth/fifth helping of brownie pie.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" Soldiers, Asch, Sync, and Dist cheered as Van emptied out the bottle at an alarming rate.

"Two hundred gald he's going to be drunk for the remainder of the night." Anise said absently to Arietta.

"Deal." She said back. They shook on it to make sure they would keep their promise.

The bottle fell from Van's mouth with a satisfying pop, nothing remaining inside of it. The soldier and select god generals cheered, raising their beverages in respect to Van. The commandant Van Grants propped a foot on the table and struck a heroic pose, giving a rather drunken laugh filled with hiccups. Anise shied away slightly from the suddenly hysterical commandant.

The mess hall erupted into cheers and claps as Van took off most of his clothing and flexed his beefy muscles towards the ladies and soldiers. The god generals gave unpleasant coughs and mutterings since they had to be the closest to his hello kitty underwear. Anise started scooting the bench in which she and the two other god generals her age were sitting on. They all exchanged nervous looks.

Van leaned down suddenly and clasped Sync's face harshly with both hands. Drunken soldiers laughed and cheered him on as he stared at Sync. Sync, Arietta, Legretta, Asch, and Anise all shared similar horrified looks. Dist was too drunk to care and Largo was slowly sliding off the bench and inching away from the scene.

"I'm out!" Anise declared and threw herself away from bench and ran.

"Same here!" Arietta cried and did likewise.

"Get off you drunk pedophile!" Sync growled and bit Van with particularly sharp teeth. The drunken man drew his hands back and chuckled giving Sync a particular look that isn't allowed to be said in this story. The younger male flipped over the bench and ran before anymore molesting attempts could be tried. Drunken soldiers made catcalls as Sync ran, throwing bottles and random underwear at him as he disappeared from the mess hall, Van following him at a leisurely pace.

Anise and Arietta ran into a room and put an ear to the door. Anise slid Tokunaga from her back and made her doll large, waiting by the door.

They heard rapid running coming around the corner and they nodded to each other. When the running drew near Arietta threw the door open and Anise commanded Tokunaga to grab the runner. Arietta waited until the victim had been drawn all the way in and slammed the door behind her. She and Anise peered at their struggling captive whom was shouting and cursing at them. Anise brought a fluffy Tokunaga arm up and clamped it over his mouth. Sure enough, they had managed to grab Sync.

"Shh! Quiet you retard! It's us!" Anise whispered to his as he struggled. He stopped momentarily and went lax against Tokunaga. The room fell silent and footsteps could be heard outside the room.

"Oh Synckie poo~! *hic* It's bed time! Come out and give you're *hic* daddy a good nights kiss~! *hic*" Van called as he wandered down the hall clapping like he was searching for a lost dog. Anise felt Sync push himself up against Tokunaga and saw him squeeze his eyes shut as if he could disappear. Arietta climbed up onto Tokunaga as well, in case Van decided to open the door on them. She would have something big to hide behind. The foot steps faded and the lights clicked on.

"Sync you can open your eyes now. Van's gone." Anise said, poking him on his cheek. He opened his eyes and let them dilate and then looked up at the two. He seemed to go completely limp, now knowing it wasn't Dist or someone weird that had caught him.

"You should give me a warning next time!" He snapped when Anise had peeled him off of Tokunaga.

"Oh sorry, we just saved your ass from Van as he was coming. I'm sure he wouldn't have heard us if I had said 'Hey Sync, it's Anise and Arietta!'" Anise bit back, adding a touch of sarcasm.

"Why you little-" Sync growled and lowered into an offensive stance.

"Guys!" Arietta squeaked loudly. The two looked up at the timid female whom had a small bird-like monster on her shoulder. The window in the back of the room was partially open.

"Ettia says they're opening presents in the next room and Dist is threatening to burn ours..." She muttered, never making eye contact. She ruffled said Ettia's feathers and it cooed back lovingly.

"What!" Anise and Sync screeched. Ettia flew away, startled at the sudden shout. The two raced out of the room, concerned for their precious presents. Arietta sighed and jogged after them. She somewhat caught up to Anise and the two entered the mess hall. (Since Sync was far faster than them, he was already in their smashing Dist's head into a table.)

Anise watched with wide eyes as Van came prancing into the mess hall with a ballerina tutu on, complete with sparkly white leotards and a pair of lacy pink ballet shoes. Arietta stood by here mutely, holding a hand to her face and having slowly sliding down her facial features.

Sync backed away in horror, throwing Dist's face down on the table one last time. He was going to feel THAT in the morning.

"Presents for everyone~!" Van's voice came out about two octaves higher than usual as he chucked around presents around the room. "Except for you, and you, and you~! I hate all your guts~!" He twinkle toed around the room throwing presents at people.

Arietta and Anise quietly crept over to the table and sat at the bench. They watched Asch open his present and stared blankly at the contents of the box. Anise peered over the table and thought she caught the sight of a brown bear before Asch slammed the box closed and silently tip toed to his room. Anise guessed he was going to add it to his collection.

Ion laughed nervously when his presents started piling up around him. Most of them were chocolate but who cares?

A cantor came and handed the two girls presents. When they opened them up, they both found two plushies.

Anise had a Sync and Ion plushies, holding hands. Ion looked overjoyed while Sync looked quite cross. Arietta had a liger plush with Ion on top of it, smiling and waving. Arietta hugged her, for lack of her other doll and Anise smiled, tucking the plush back into the boxes.

Sync pulled his present out to see that it was another brownie pie. He stared in awe, as if a light from heaven was shining down on it.

Legretta smiled warmly as he tucked it back carefully, running over to see what the two girls had gotten. Heh, Kids...

**Weird ending, yes. Christmas Special, yes. Extremely Odd Disturbing Scene, yes. (Run Sync run! OAO) Drunken Van, yes. That completes my List of Requirements. XD And sorry about that whole Sync X Van thing. XD I don't support it, I'm just making fun of all the weird crack pairings that relate back to Van. ( I like crack pairing, this story is a freaking crack fic, but seriously; Van? Betcha' didn't see that one coming!) **

**Merry Belated Christmas! XD And don't let that scene get to your head!**


	13. Chapter 13: Arietta Round 2

**Enjoy...**

**The cast of said story:...6 months. 6 long, long months...nearly 7... -all try to strangle authoress-**

Okay, so maybe it had been a bad idea. But it was still worth it, to Jade at least. Arietta was livid by the end of the night, Sync was muttering things about ghosts, and everyone doing a prank had found something terrible in the end.

But perhaps we should start from the beginning.

After the authoress had so graciously offered beautiful metallic cans of what is known as spray paint, the Abyss team had ran around with it and had a ball. Graffiti littered the buildings, shops, cathedral, and hidden rooms. The bland religious city had become a pop culture museum over night. While shop owners angrily washed off the bright neon menace, kids paraded around the town, comparing ones they loved and finding hidden ones.

And so, while the authoress cried about the messes in her hidden rooms, the abyss team was partying in the Fon master's quarters. They had succeeded in their list of evils so far and they weren't gonna stop anytime soon.

"Did you see his face? I mean really I didn't know you had such a nice voice Luke. The whole happy face part and all." Anise laughed, spray-painting a green maple leaf pink. "Hey, Maple story!"

"I know. Not to mention-" Luke couldn't finish since he got a sharp headache from Asch in that short moment. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Asch Attack!"

"Did you take _Asch-sprin? _You know, the latest medicine made for certain red-headed replicas?" Jade asked, shaking up his can of navy blue paint.

"No, good idea!" Luke pulled out a random pill bottle and popped the medicine in his mouth. He choked it out a moment later, grimacing at the extremely bitter taste. "Hey..."

"Oops, did I mention I had replaced your medicine with bile pills? My mistake." Jade called.

"Hey Anise, what's next on the list?" Guy asked, finishing another graffiti with golden paint.

Anise pulled the list out of her backpack and clicked her tongue as she looked down the list for the next objective. "Huh, imagine that. Paint Arietta's liger. And here I thought we had finally received a gift for our good deeds."

"We've never painted any _live_ object..." Natalia noted, checking if her green paint still worked.

"Well...this is going to be tough. The god generals are onto us, I know it! We need to somehow get Lillian, Krillian, whatever alone. And sleeping. If she's awake..." Anise shuttered. She tucked the list back inside Tokunaga and slung the doll onto her back.

"So what should we- Colonel!" The group momentarily looked at Tear and then to Jade. They found that the colonel had somehow managed to fashion quite a few bows into Luke's hair while the red head had been listening to Anise rant.

"What? I didn't do anything." He replied putting his hands up.

"Hey!" Luke shouted trying to claw out the bows.

"Jade, the probabilty of you not doing something, is the same as a microwave freezing a meal." Guy deadpanned.

"What's a microwave?" Natalia asked Guy. The blonde shrugged and held up a list of metaphor and similes.

"I just got it from this list."

"Oooh...What else is on there?"

While the two blondes explored the multiple metaphors, Anise and Tear had begun to devise a plan to get the liger while Arietta was away. Within a few moments, the two had made up a note worthy plan.

"Okay! So here's our plan. First, Jade will steal one of Dist's robots and strap meat onto it. Then we'll lure the liger away, knock it out, and BOOM; painted liger." Anise announced to the group.

"Wait, why don't we have Tear dress up as a sexy liger and then have her lure it away? Then she can spray paint it in a skimpy swim suit as it cuddles the costume. BOOM; painted liger and Tear in a swim suit." Luke said with a wide grin.

"I like Luke's idea." Guy called, his eyes still scrolling down the list of metaphors.

"Wh-what?!" Tear stuttered, "No!"

"Hm...appealing but Lillian is a girl so I doubt she'll fall for it." Anise said, making Luke and Guy wither slightly. Tear, whom had now recovered, looked quite angry at Luke for even suggesting the idea and then angry at Guy for encouraging it.

"How about we just paint her in the middle of the night. It's seemed to have worked this far." Guy suggested when Tear's angry glare finally seemed to affect him. He was half afraid that she'd pull a move like the one in Belkend when they had first started their journey.

"Now that they're expecting us, we'll have to do something else..." Anise thought as hard as she possibly could that moment. An idea sparked in her mind. "What if we get Sync to help? He's quick, obnoxious, and not half bad with a can of spray paint. On top of that, if all goes wrong, we can always make him bait~"

The rest of the party gave Anise a long hard stare. 'Well," Guy started, "It's not a bad idea..." Anise nodded in approval.

"See, you'd make a very agreeable, not to mention rich, husband Guy. If your still looking for a wife, call me." Anise winked at him causing him to shrink back slightly. "Besides, we're done with annoying Sync for now on the list."

"Anise, your plan has too many flaws. Sync will most likely tattle on us or you'll want to do another prank on him later and he'll know just who to target." Jade said, staring at the young Fon master guardian. "But, we can use him indirectly."

The puppeteer blinked a few times before looking at Jade. "What?"

"Doesn't Lillian have a grudge on Sync? Why don't we have him accidentally run into the liger? Naturally, he'll run from it. Then, we can just have Tear step in, sing Nightmare, paint the liger, and then send it back to Arietta." The colonel explained. He sat down in front of one of the computer cams and brought up the camera footage. "When you all want to get this done, I'll tell each of you where they're coordinates are."

The group sat in stunned silence, watching as Jade tapped nimbly on the keyboard. A second later, three cameras were enlarge, showing Arietta, the liger, and then Sync.

"Damn Jade...that's kinda scary how you pulled that up so quickly." Guy commented. He lifted the sheet of metaphors and similes and scrolled down the list. "Like a banshee."

"That doesn't make sense at all!" Natalia took the list out of his hands and rolled it up so he wouldn't unleash anymore stupid sayings..at that moment anyways.

"Alright, let's get this done people. Less talking more walking!" Anise commanded shooing all but Jade out of the room and then leaving it herself.

/

Arietta walked down the hall sullenly with her faithful sister by her side. Her sister growled softly advising that she had picked up familiar, annoying scent. '_I sense one of your human comrades. It is the one I dislike...too green for a piece of meat.'_

Arietta nodded and patted the liger's back in a comforting gesture. Her brothers and sisters were her only connection to her past life. And Ion...Ion could fix everything if he would only just listen to her. Everything would be normal again, like old times.

Meanwhile, in the opposing hallway, Guy was taunting Sync from the rafters. The green haired boy, being biologically 2, did have a few superstitions unbeknownst to the other god generals. Naturally, he was afraid of ghosts, needles, and one or two poisonous spiders. We would go into his certain fascination with spiders but that's another story.

Least to say, Guy was taunting, no more like scaring, Sync in the rafters by pretending to be a ghost. "Keep running little boy. I'm gonna get you if you don't!" Guy shouted down at him. He sighed and shook his head at how wrong that sounded, even to him.

"Arrieettaaa!" Sync screamed as he ran, knowing the girl wandered around here during this part of the day."Ghost! A talking one!"

Arietta's sensitive ears picked up on Sync's screams, coming towards her by the second. She wouldn't have thought much of it, especially since she and Sync had fought ghosts at the abandoned manor anyways, until the soft fur she had been patting suddenly bristled. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise when her sister seemed to tense, ready for takeoff.

"No! Lillian!" Arietta shrieked when the liger sprang towards the advancing God General. The liger turned it's head half sprint and growled something to Arietta. _'I'm going to go finish off that spoiled piece of meat once and for all!'_

"Lillian!" Arietta called but the beast was already too blood thirsty to hear any commands or suggestions from her human sister. The liger turned around the corner just as Sync rounded it as well and buried his head in the liger's sharp, untamed fur. Lillian growled at him, the vibrations making him look up at the giant liger. With a hostile roar the liger opened it's jaws to bare down on the boy.

As predicted by Jade, who at the moment was watching everything fall into place with complete and utter amusement, Sync ran away from the liger as fast as he could screaming...like a banshee. Lillian charged after him, roaring quite loudly at the fleeing prey. While Sync was bewildered at the sudden appearance of the liger, Tear stood tense around the other corner. At the liger's roar, she began singing the fonic hymn, Nightmare.

By the time Sync had sprinted past, she stood waiting for the liger with the fonic hymn ready. The enraged liger passed by just as Tear released the hymn. The furious liger went from outraged to displeased and then finally to sleep in the course of twenty seconds, the large body slumping forward onto the ground.

On cue, Anise, Natalia, and Luke all jumped out and began spray painting the liger as quickly and efficiently as possible. Guy jumped down from the rafters, landing on all fours since he didn't think his boots would absorb all the shock. He shook his can of golden paint and painted the vermillion fur gold. Tear felt her lip quivering when she realized she couldn't hold the spell for much longer.

"Are you done?" She asked, starting to feel the strain of the spell. The group stood up from the disgraced liger and nodded. Luke hefted Tear over his shoulder and they scrambled away from the scene of the crime. Tear released the spell with a groan when they were a safe distance away, trying not to notice where Luke's hand was wandering as he carried her away.

From the camera room, Jade sat back in his chair, legs propped up on the control panel, smiling at the perfection of his project. It's a beautiful feeling when a plan all comes together. It came with an even better feeling when you had a double plan underneath said plan, just waiting to surprise your friends when they got back from executing the previous plan.

It didn't take Arietta to find her sister Lillian, the drowsy liger just waking up from an unexpected nap. When the god general caught sight of the paint covering almost all of the liger she felt her blood start to boil. The liger, too, seemed to notice that it's original colors had been changed and began to try to lick the disgusting substance off. When Lillian got the first layer off with her tongue and discovered there was another layer of paint underneath of it, she sent a distressed look to Arietta. The liger was likely to gag if she kept licking the paint.

"Ugh!" Arietta stomped her foot on the concrete hatefully and silently cursed whomever did this. She guided Lillian towards the cathedral garden, where there was a device called a 'hose' which produced water out of a nozzle. Briefly leaving the liger to get a wire brush, Arietta knew, even without animal instincts, that she would be up all night cleaning Lillian off.

With that, Arietta dragged the liger out and began trying to rake the paint out, quietly fuming the whole time.

/

With a small victory chant, the group entered the secret camera room, some with more bruises than others. Luke nursed his swollen cheek, his ego slightly damaged but he was sure it was still worth it for the view he had gotten.

The victory was short lived since they saw that almost all of their possessions had been coated in a thick, navy-blue paint. "I smell a rat." Guy announced as he picked up his father's sword, the blade a splatter of blue and silver.

"If rat is spelled J-A-D-E then I agree." Natalia agreed noting how her favorite head band was slathered in still-wet paint.

"Tokunaga! Can you hear me?!" Anise asked her doll. The doll didn't answer, partly because it was all trapped under a wave of blue paint and partly because it wasn't alive.

Tear picked up a pair of her undergarments painted blue when the group wasn't looking and visibly shook with righteous anger. This was one of her only pairs! How had Jade even gotten these?! It must have been when he had been forced to do the laundry! She seethed in the background, discouraging Luke to ask why she was fuming.

Luke wasn't too mortified to find that his journal had been turned blue while he was out. He had always liked the color, though he had still liked the feel of his leather bound journal. His mother and father had given it to him to record his memories in case he had gotten "amnesia" again. Oh no. His mother wouldn't recognize it, and then she would think that he had thrown hers away, then she might die of heart break. Luke started hyperventilating, clutching the book tightly and looking around for a place to get rid of the paint.

The group ran in panicked circles, trying to find where they could cleanse their possessions that they cherished so much. Meanwhile, Jade was laughing up on the Albiore as he watched his plan fall into place yet again on the same day.

"Excuse me Jade," Noelle called from the pilots' seat, "Where are we going again?" Jade looked at Noelle with impish eyes.

"Oh just around. At least until their heads have cooled off." Noelle blinked in confusion at the colonel's words but proceeded to fly around anyways.

Least to say, Arietta wasn't the only annoyed one that night.


	14. Chapter 14: Number 9: Legretta 2

**Yay! Not dead~**

When the group found that their spray paint had been depleted, they figured it was time to go on with the pranks. They decided to meet in Daath's library since they hadn't trashed that place yet and it was public enough that the God Generals couldn't kill them on the spot. Anise's long suspicions of the God Generals knowing of their plan were ultimately confirmed when they had found Dist's robots patrolling the halls at night chanting, 'Kill Luke group! Kill Luke group!'. There was also the facts of Legretta pulling out her guns on them several times for no reason, Asch's constant glower and scowl, not to mention the new addition of him flipping them the birdie, Largo always reminding them the Yulia and Lorelei are watching them, Sync throwing new pranks at them such as putting glue on the toilets of the Albiore, and Arietta threatening to eat them in their sleep.

"I think," She said to the group as they all piled books up into a tower, "That they're onto us."

"Mieu, I agree~!" Mieu said as he floated to the top of the tower and stood at the peak. When the others looked away, Jade calmly whispered to Mieu that he would dissect him one of these days. The cheagle immediately flew to Luke's shoulder and cowered.

"Okay, what do you want to do about it." Guy asked, balancing a pencil at the tip of his nose.

Anise smirked and slammed a hand on the table, causing the other library participants to shush her. Anise ignored them and announced loudly to the group. "Okay! First, we invent a memory eraser, using only alcohol as the main ingredient. Then, we erase the part where they suspect us and we continue our pranks."

"That's great Anise, but what if we erase all of their memory? I've already had to start over with Luke and I don't want to restart with Asch." Natalia quipped. Anise faltered and sat back down, pouting over her failure.

"Boo. We better get this list done then. If we stopped here, the authoress wouldn't know what to do with the story." Anise jested. The group nodded and looked what was next on the list. 'Ask Legretta stupid question until she reaches for her guns...'

They sat in mute silence before, "I nominate Luke!" Anise shouted. She was shushed again by the librarian and the people around them.

"What?! Why me?!" Luke shouted. Another shush from the crowd.

"Because," Anise said in a lower voice, "You're the most likely to survive out of all of us."

"That's not true. Tear's the one who will survive, not me. Besides, Legretta already has a grudge on me." Luke yammered, trying to keep his voice suppressed.

"I prefer keeping relations with the Major as stable as possible." Tear remarked, glaring at Luke slightly.

"You might as well do it Luke. I mean the vote's unanimous." Guy smiled proudly, the pencil he was balancing now teetering vertically on the tip of his nose.

"Fine, but you have to help me. You are my servant after all." The pencil fell from Guy's nose. The blond gave the red head an incredulous look.

"Luke, I can't believe you pulled that card." He said, horrified.

"Better believe it. Since you can provide a quick getaway I say you're the best choice to do this." Luke commented.

Guy blanched and shook his head no, "You're crazy."

"Why don't you both just ask her questions. You're both gullible and I've found you're pretty fast at fleeing from women." Jade noted, smiling menacingly at the two. Guy and Luke were going to stand up for themselves until Jade fixed them with an icy stare. They shuttered when Jade turn back towards Anise, disturbed once again by Jade. They were once again sent into shudders when the fonist suddenly snapped his head in their direction.

"Shall we begin?" Jade asked.

/

Legretta paced down the hallway, looking for any lost tourists that had had the misfortune of wandering down the hallways of death. Instead of finding lost souls that had given up on life, she found Guy and Luke coming down the hallway towards her, nervous smiles dancing on their faces. Guy especially seemed to hyper-ventilating more out of the two of them.

"H-Hi Legretta." Luke stuttered. "Uh...we..uh." Suddenly, a piano dropped from the sky and smashed Luke, dragging him down to the next floor below. Guy stared in horror at where his friend had used to been, not sure how to react.

"Sorry!" Someone called from the floor in which the piano had dropped from.

"I- I don't understand." Legretta said stiffly. "Were you asking me if he could get hit by the piano?"

"N-no...That's not! I-Um I..." With a sharp salute Guy ran away as fast as he could, towing Luke with him, still not sure about what he had to do.

/

**Take 2**

"H-Hi Legret-t-ta." A now injured Luke said, holding his cast up. "Do you want to sign my cast?"

"I can do that Luke. Do you have something to sign it with?" She said, walking a bit closer to him. Guy took a few steps back out of fear.

"Um yeah, hold on...its right...Guy, where did my magic marker go?" Luke asked turning to the servant.

"You had it..." Guy muttered. Luke's eyes went wide and he turned to Legretta.

"Erm...We'll be back. RETREAT!" The two best friends sprinted for the halls, looking for the marker as they went. This left a very confused and slightly bemused Legretta.

/

**Take 3**

"Found iiiittt!" Luke called down the hallway. Legretta stopped mid-pace and looked backwards at the red head. Her bemused smile never left, especially since she managed to catch an injured servant hobbling behind Luke, grumbling about stupid friendships. He was covered in bandages at random spots all over his body.

"I'm glad you found your marker Luke. What happened to Guy...?" She asked, glancing behind him. Guy seemed to be trying to draw attention away from himself when she said this.

"Oh, well it turns out Lillian stole the marker cause it smelled like meat and punctured a hole in it. She was pretty angry that she had black, icky teeth so she attacked the first thing that came into view, which happened to be Guy." Luke explained, ignoring or not noticing Guy's frantic attempts to shut him up, "But luckily we have a back up marker. Now you can sign my cast!" Luke handed the black shiny marker to the general with his free arm, pulling his cast up for the her to sign.

Legretta examined it closely to see some of her other colleges odd signatures on it. They had even got Arietta's and Pierre's (Daath's timid bird watcher) signature. Surprise, surprise. The blond took the marker from Luke and took the cap off the top. She was about to sign her name on it when their was a burst of gravel from behind. She turned around quickly to see a small mole staring at her, a small hole in the floor from where it had emerged.

"What the-" She was cut off from any action yet again when the whole hallway seemed to rumble. In a split second, the whole area was filled with moles. Way to many to fend off if they were given the chance.

"Is this part of Daath's underground contract?" Luke asked, noting how particularly sharp their claws were.

"Not that I know of...?" Legretta offered. One of the moles clicked his claws together harshly before pointing at the group of humans. They seemed to issue a battle cry before they all started moving rapidly towards the group. Legretta, Luke, and Guy all turned and ran from the mob, only to fall through the floor where the moles had dug under.

/

**Take 4**

Legretta looked woefully at Luke and Guy as they approached. It had taken a day for them to get help out the hole the moles had dug for them, getting help from Asch, Sync, and Largo after they almost stumbled into another pitfall. It had been even worse since beforehand the moles had stood at the ground above them and jeered.

"Hi Legretta." There was an awkward silence here before Luke shuffled forward with his broken arm. "Wanna sign my cast?"

Legretta found this simple question to irritate the hell out of her. "No," She gritted her teeth, "I don't believe I will."

"Why?"

Another irritating question. "Because," She stressed, "Whenever I try to do something around you it always ends in misfortune."

"That's not true. I mean, you still have Van. Oh wait. I forgot that it was an unrequited love." Luke said blankly.

"Why YOU LITTLE-" Legretta shrieked, right before a piano fell on top of Guy, whom had been standing off to the side.

"Sorry!" Someone called from the floor above.

"Why? Why me?" Guy croaked from under the piano. Legretta and Luke backed away from each other like each other was the plague. As Luke helped his servant out from under the pile of wood and strings, Legretta walked away briskly, fuming slightly at Luke's comment.

"He just doesn't know, that's it." She hissed, shooting a knight with a stun pellet when he tried to offer her the daily report. "He just isn't aware..." She laughed a ghostly laugh, making the other knights drag their buddy away before retreating themselves.

/

Jade and Anise watched from the camera room at the calamity that the few days had brought. Anise tapped her chin thoughtfully, glancing back at Natalia and Tear playing 'Speed' in the background, before looking at Jade.

"Does this count?" She asked looking at the sullen Legretta and then at the grieving Luke and Guy.

"I'd say so. I believe this turned out better than we had expected. Who would have known that saving that one mole at Keterburg would result in such a marvelous turnout." Jade tittered, spinning slightly in his swivel chair. Anise gaped, Tear dropped her cards, and Natalia won the game by accident when her last card fell into place out of stupor.

"Colonel! YOU'RE the one who sent the moles at them?!" Anise exclaimed. Jade merely glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled lightly.

"We can't make it too easy for them can we?" He stated, tapping his fingers lightly on the control board.

Anise gave him one disbelieving look before taking a quill and crossing out number 9 on the list.


End file.
